Invisible To Visible
by XxX-sUgAr.sPaRkLe.KiSsEs-XxX
Summary: Sakura most popular & playgirl in school dumps every guy that she dated whenever she is bored with them.Then there's Sasuke the loser & nerd guy in the school & seemed to catch the attention of Sakura's eye & makes him as her next target. Will love bloom? Drama ahead in the near future... UPDATED CHAPTER 17 guys after like 3-4 years I think? LOL! :) R&R SASUXSAKU
1. New target XD

So... This is my fourth fic hope you guys like it and support it! o

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto ***cries***

**Chapter 1: **Next target XD

Summer has ended so it's school time again.

Sakura Haruno the most popular beautiful and richest girl in school who was a playgirl never had a serious relationship she just dumps boys whenever she done playing or dating with them.

Sakura sighed and check herself in front of the mirror she was wearing a school skirt not to short just right high knee white socks and shoes school blouse first button undone to show a little of her cleavage and her hair was untied and went down her waist and applied some little makeup to enhance her beauty more.

"Hmmm.... Perfect" Sakura said and smiled at herself and went downstairs grabbed her messenger bag and eat breakfast and went to school.

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha a nerd, geek loser not just any loser the biggest loser in the whole school he was considered as the Emo, outcast, gay people call him gay cause he never dated a girl in his entire life and people call him names and other etc. So anyways Sasuke never really like girls he avoid them but he's family was really rich but he never wanted to be spoiled he also has a brother named Itachi Uchiha the most popular/model and most handsome man in Tokyo many people wonder why he never got inherit the looks of Itachi and his handsomeness.

Sasuke sighed and he checked his appearance in the mirror he is wearing the school uniform black pants and school shirt with long black sleeves with a tie he wears the school uniform in a nerdy way and his hair spiked up and lastly he wears his geeky eyeglasses.

"Well... It's now or never" Sasuke muttered and adjusted his glasses and went downstairs to find his brother in the living room watching TV and eating a pop tart

"Oh good morning little brother" Itachi flashed Sasuke one of his smile and Sasuke smiled back and also muttered good morning and went to the kitchen get some tomatoes and eat it.

"So little bro school again huh?" Itachi said

"Yeah where's mom and dad" Sasuke said

"Work, well are you excited" Itachi asked

"Well no" Sasuke said bowed his head

"Well why don't worry you'll fit it" Itachi said ruffled Sasuke's hair

"Hey" Sasuke said and glared

"Hn, come on or you'll be late for your first day" Itachi said and grabbed his car keys and went outside with Sasuke following and drive him to school.

**

* * *

**Sakura went outside the limo and Ino and Hinata approached her and greeted her and did a group hug.

"So how was vacation girl?" Ino asked excitedly as they walk inside the school and boys are drooling over them but mostly Sakura.

"Well all I did was date some guys and dump them duh! No just kidding my mom did some girl to girl time" Sakura said and Hinata just giggled.

"How about you guys?" Sakura asked as they open their lockers and got their books.

"Well me Shika-baby have some quality time you know" Ino said blushing

"Well I just went to a culinary school and learn more about baking cakes" Hinata said

"You're no fun Hina-chan! You should have a boyfriend" Ino said

"Hmmm" Sakura nodded in agree

"Well... I'm not ready... and you know..." Hinata trailed of not knowing what to say.

"Just kidding you don't have to just take your time" Ino said

"And enjoy life while you can" Sakura smiled at her

"So what are you going to do now Sakura-chan you're going to date guys again" Hinata said/asked

"Well I don't know it'd getting kind of tiring I want a challenge" Sakura said

"How about getting in a real relationship forehead or maybe you're going to find another target" Ino said

"Eh?" Sakura said

"Yeah" Hinata said

"Well where's the fun with that?" Sakura said

"Oh... forehead girl" Ino sighed and the all closed their lockers and heard a loud falling of books to the ground they look at where the direction is and looked to see

"It's the loser run" Someone shouted

"Oh my" Hinata said and they all looked at Sasuke who tripped to the ground pick up his books and his fallen glasses Sakura caught a glimpse of Sasuke's face and saw that he is handsome without those geeky glasses and smirk.

"Well I think that is Uchiha Sasuke the loser of the school since were little" Ino said pointing

"Uhh.... yeah we know that" Sakura said and rolled her eyes

"Is he alright?" Hinata asked worriedly

"Nahh... he's fine" Ino said

"So.... forehead who is your next target anyway?" Ino asked

"Well......" Sakura put a finger to her lip and think

"Him" Sakura pointed and Ino and Hinata followed her finger to where it's pointing and their eyes widen and jaw dropped at the said guy who was picking up books and arranging his glasses and walk clumsily.

"Him Sakura you can't be serious UCHIHA SASUKE!" Ino and Hinata said a little loud and people just stared at them

"Well yeah is it that bad?" Sakura said and smiled angelic and walk to her homeroom with them Ino and Hinata following and still half shocked.

_"This is going to be an interesting year"_ Sakura thought and smiled.

**

* * *

****So how was it like it? Please tell me and review I would really like to hear your thoughts about in my new story and thank you!**

**Also read my other stories **

**Innocent love it's an ItaSaku SasoSaku SasuSaku and DeiSaku**

**I'm Modelling with WHAT! WHO? UCHIHA SASUKE!**** SasuSaku and ItaSaku but it's an SasuSaku story**

**And **

**Who's the Uchiha will win Sakura's heart it's an ItaSakuSasu**

**Thank you so much for those who reviewed in my other stories and hope you support this one too!**

***Hugs and kisses to all* **

**Please review!**

**Ba......bye!!!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OWARI**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	2. Toying with him

I don't own Naruto

Thanks for those who reviewed :D and those who like the plot

Here's chapter 2 XD

**Chapter 2:** Toying with him

Recap:

"_So.... forehead who is your next target anyway?" Ino asked_

"_Well......" Sakura put a finger to her lip and think_

"_Him" Sakura pointed and Ino and Hinata followed her finger to where it's pointing and their eyes widen and jaw dropped at the said guy who was picking up books and arranging his glasses and walk clumsily._

"_Him Sakura you can't be serious UCHIHA SASUKE!" Ino and Hinata said a little loud and people just stared at them_

"_Well yeah is it that bad?" Sakura said and smiled angelic and walk to her homeroom with them Ino and Hinata following and still half shocked._

"_This is going to be an interesting year"__ Sakura thought and smiled._

**

* * *

**

Sakura Ino and Hinata entered the classroom and seat on a random table and chat.

"Forehead seriously I can't believe your next target is him" Ino said

"Yeah Sakura-chan are you going to dump him easily?" Hinata asked

"Well I don't know maybe I'll play with him" Sakura smirk and twirl her hair.

Just them their homeroom teacher Kakashi went inside and spoke

"Class settle down I have an announcement—" Kakashi said and was cut off when Sasuke entered the classroom and someone stuck a foot out and he fell and books scattered to the floor and everyone started laughing at him calling him names and looked down and apologize. He picked up his books and arranges his glasses and went to seat at the back

"Anyway I have this box all your names are in it the one each and every one of you will pick a paper with the person's name and you will be sitting together for the whole year everything clear" Kakashi said and everyone groaned

"Kaka-sensei why do we have to" Ino whined

"Well asked the principal now line up and pick a paper" Kakashi said smiling and open up his porn book and everyone started getting paper most guys wish they would be sitting with Sakura. So as the lines shorten its Sakura turn and picked a paper and opened it and smirk at the name.

"_Sasuke Uchiha"_ Sakura thought liking the one she picked and smirk.

Than Sasuke the last one to picked and open the paper and eyes widen at the name.

"_Oh no Sakura Haruno"_ Sasuke thought nervously and his thoughts cut off when Kakashi spoke

"Everyone is done picking now sit down and since today was first day just do whatever you want" Kakashi said open his porn book and read and the class cheered

Sakura sit down beside Sasuke and smirk at him and he continued reading a very thick book.

Sakura was getting bored of him not noticing her and she closed his book and he looked at her

"I was reading that" Sasuke said

"Uh? Yeah but could you at least say hi" Sakura said

"Hi" Sasuke said open his booked but Sakura stopped his hand and lean in his ear

"Well it's very nice to meet you Sasuke-kun my name is Sakura" Sakura said seductively and nipped his ear and Sasuke blushed no one has ever did that to him before he turned really red

"Didn't we know each other since were pre-k Sasuke-kun back then you used to have a crush on me right?" Sakura said to his ear hotly put a hand on his thigh and started to rubbed up and down

"Sa-Sakura-san" Sasuke blushed deep red and guy's glared jealousy at Sasuke Sakura's attention was in Sasuke's presence and well girls are disgusted at Sakura and thinking why the hell she would like the loser.

"Sasuke-kun no need to be shy" Sakura said cutely and started to traced his face with one finger drawing last circles on his face on his cheeks, nose and Sakura removed his glasses and took a good look at his face and lastly she ran her finger on his un kissed lip Sakura licked her lips wanting to taste his lips wondering what he tasted like.

Sasuke gulped his crush Sakura or should I say his long time crush is now noticing him.

Sasuke stared at her and blinked and Sakura lean in her ear again

"You look so hot when your glasses are off you" Sakura said hotly and moved and cupped his face and Sakura lean closer Sasuke could feel her breath and it feels so good and he was now clearly having an erection and heck he didn't even masturbate since he hit puberty well he might asked his brother about that later.

"S-S-Sakura" Sasuke stuttered and try cover up the erection he had

"Mmm.... Sasuke-kun would you like me to take care of it" Sakura said lean in closer Sakura was about to kiss him but suddenly the bell rang which means lunch and Sakura broke away and stand up and leaving Sasuke there blushing madly and mouthed I'll see ya later and winked sexily at him he just gulped and look down at his problem he had a freaking erection.

Then Naruto came over his best friend and said

"Dude that was so hot you and that Sakura-hottie I'm jealous man" Naruto said playfully and Sasuke glared at him stand up and went to the cafeteria to eat and took his mind of his crush.

**

* * *

****With Sakura Ino and Hinata**

"Wow Sakura I saw you what you did with Sasuke you forehead" Ino said and laugh

"Sakura I think your being mean to Sasuke-san" Hinata said

"Me?" Sakura said and shrugged

"Will you dump him once you got him?" Ino asked and they reach the cafeteria and get their food and seat down and eat

"Well I don't know" Sakura said and smiled and saw Sasuke and entered the cafeteria with his blonde friend and lined up to get some lunch and Sasuke saw her and she smirk at him and he blushed again

_"Sasuke-kun you really interest me"_ Sakura thought and winked at his direction and he looked away and blushed.

**

* * *

**

**So what do you guys think please review every review counts and thank you!**

**For those who reviewed in my previous chapter thank you so much!**

**Remember R&R until then**

**Ba.............bye!!!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OWARI**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	3. Poor Sasukekun XD and more

I don't own Naruto

**Chapter 3: **Poor Sasuke-kun XD and more

Recap:

"_Wow Sakura I saw you what you did with Sasuke you forehead" Ino said and laugh_

"_Sakura I think your being mean to Sasuke-san" Hinata said_

"_Me?" Sakura said and shrugged_

"_Will you dump him once you got him?" Ino asked and they reach the cafeteria and get their food and seat down and eat_

"_Well I don't know" Sakura said and smiled and saw Sasuke and entered the cafeteria with his blonde friend and lined up to get some lunch and Sasuke saw her and she smirk at him and he blushed again_

"_Sasuke-kun you really interest me"__ Sakura thought and winked at his direction and he looked away and blushed._

* * *

Sakura and her friends were chatting but she didn't pay attention to what Ino was saying she just keep nodding but instead she got her eyes on Sasuke who got his food with his friend Naruto and seated in and empty table where no one bothers them.

"Yo! Forehead are you even listening?!" Ino said waving a hand onto her face

"Huh? What was that?" Sakura said dazed and still not taking her eyes of Sasuke then Ino and Hinata followed her gazed and smiled

"Oh! My Forehead is crazy over the loser!" Ino said

"No I'm not, I'm just checking him out!" Sakura said blushing a little she never blushed nor think of the guys she used but this time is different she always got Sasuke on her mind

"Oh come on it's so not like you to act like this see I think you've change" Ino said

"Hmmm" Hinata agreed

"Where'd you get that idea?" Sakura asked them

"Oh I don't know" Ino and Hinata said and shrugged

"Whatever" Sakura said and stand up and walk over to where is Sasuke is sitting and boys drooled at the sight of her walking like a goddess and girls usually glared at jealousy at her.

Sakura made her way to Sasuke's table and she saw Sasuke was not eating and just playing with his food.

Sakura bend down "Sasuke-kun you know it's really not nice to play with foods" Sakura whispered hotly and nipped his ear and sit on his lap and guys glared jealousy at him and want to beat the crap out of him.

Sasuke blushed he didn't know what to say "Ummm..... A...I-I" Sasuke stammered out blushing really hard now

"Shhh... you don't have to answer" Sakura said put a finger to his lips and again she noticed he was wearing the nerdy glasses again and Sakura switch her position and faced Sasuke and put her legs between him. Sasuke's eyes widen at the position they were in and the sighed of her gorgeous legs and and Sasuke being a gentleman he was didn't look under her skirt even though his hormones are getting wild and he only just stared at her godess face.

It was so arousing...

Impure...

Erotic...

At the same time dirty and make him want it duh! he has hormones wild and very active now for his age and was screaming sex sex sex! come on you can't blame Sasuke for having allot of sexual hormoes screaming at him to have sex he was only a child with raging active hormones in his body but Sasuke admit he kind of like it and hormones screaming at him to do her being a goody goody he is resist it.... for now. Then his pants tighten so tight and erection started to grow again and he was sweating a little he's breath hitch as he watch her what is she about to.

"Hmmmm.... didn't I told you, you look hotter when your glasses are off you" Sakura whispered in his ear and ran her left hand down to his body teasing him and her right hand removed his glasses and bite the end of his glasses and smirked at him seductively.

"Didn't I tell you?" Sakura said again so hotly and ran her right hand to his hair and combed it then Sakura grabbed the strawberry on his food try and put it to her lips and pulled Sasuke hair till their foreheads touch then crush her mouth to Sasuke but not kissing him and all the students in the cafeteria watch as Sakura feeding the loser using her mouth and guys pants tighten and wishing it was them but too bad.

Sakura broke away and smirked at him and unbutton his 3 buttons on his white inner shirt loosen his black tie and also loosen his jacket and lastly ruffled his hair so it was more spiky and stand up and kissed his cheek

"You look more hotter now" Sakura said giggled and kissed his cheeked and walked away and then good timing the bell rang indicating lunch is finished and students rushed out of the cafeteria and went back to their classes.

Sasuke sitting there touched his cheek and blushed again and remembered what Sakura did to him and Naruto bonked his head and glared at him

"What was that for Dope?" Sasuke said glared at him

"Teme! Come on or we'll be late and man I'm so jealous of you man I wish there was a hot girl would do the same thing for me" Naruto said playfully and jealous of Sasuke

"Hn Dope" Sasuke said and rolled his eyes and they went back their classes.

* * *

"Wow Sakura I enjoyed your little show there you plan it along didn't you? You even match the time" Ino said/asked and laughed a little

"I don't know" Sakura grinned and shrugged

"Sakura that was kind of mean" Hinata said playfully and

"Hmmm I just gave him a little taste" Sakura said and stuck her tongue out

Her friends just shook their head at her "Oh Sakura I hope Sasuke will change your playgirl attitude" Ino and Hinata both thought and they walk inside their classroom and seat and Kurenai-sensei went inside the classroom and went to her desk.

"OK class I know this is early for you to have a project but-"Kurenai said and the class suddenly groaned

"Ehem! so I was saying that you will have project by pairs all you have to do is live in the same roof and experience what is like to be a wedded couple but no sex well not that I care but it's your life so anyway I made up the list who will be your partners ok so first" Kurenai said and the list went on

"What does this have to do with Science" Ino asked Hinata who just shrugged

**

* * *

**

Sasuke was sitting at the back of the row and looking for Sakura and nervous if she will be in this class to and then Sasuke found her and Sakura turned around and their eyes clashed and Sakura winked and smirked at him while he just blushed and looked away.

"So the last pair will be Uchiha Sasuke and....."

"_Please! Don't let it be Sakura"_ Sasuke thought and panicked

"Ayame Suzuki" Kurenai said Sakura just frowned and Sasuke sighed in relief

"Oh wait I'm wrong I switch sorry Uchiha you will be paired with..... Haruno Sakura" Kurenai said and Sakura looked at Sasuke and smiled at him innocently yet seductively and licked her lips.

"_Oh no!"_ Sasuke thought but then sighed in defeat and looked at Sakura with worried face

"_Well that's more like it"_ Sakura thought and looked at Sasuke with lustful eyes and smirked at him...

**

* * *

**

**So how was it? Thank you for those who reviewed and I was like WOW! There so allot of reviews it's only 2 chapters anywayzzz thank you so muchhhh!!!!!! For reviewing XD**

**Hehe!!! I write faster don't want to keep you guys waiting! :D**

**Also read my other stories and review in them too XD**

**Until then!!! Ba.....bye!!! Review!!!**

**~*Hugs and Kisses to you all!!! And POCKY'S!!!*~**

**Remember R&R I will write more as I can! X3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OWARI**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	4. Project Starts! XD

I don't own Naruto

**Chapter 4:** Project Starts! XD

Recap:

_Sasuke was sitting at the back of the row and looking for Sakura and nervous if she will be in this class to and then Sasuke found her and Sakura turned around and their eyes clashed and Sakura winked and smirked at him while he just blushed and looked away._

"_So the last pair will be Uchiha Sasuke and....."_

"_Please! Don't let it be Sakura"__ Sasuke thought and panicked_

"_Ayame Suzuki" Kurenai said Sakura just frowned and Sasuke sighed in relief_

"_Oh wait I'm wrong I switch sorry Uchiha you will be paired with..... Haruno Sakura" Kurenai said and Sakura looked at Sasuke and smiled at him innocently yet seductively and licked her lips._

"_Oh no!"__ Sasuke thought but then sighed in defeat and looked at Sakura with worried face_

"_Well that's more like it"__ Sakura thought and looked at Sasuke with lustful eyes and smirked at him..._

**

* * *

**

The bell rang which means classes was over and students rushed out of the school to get an early start on the project.

**With Sakura **

Sakura stand up with her friends.

"Forehead my and Shika has allot of doing so need to go!" Ino said running and grabbing Shikamaru's hand

"Sakura-chan I think I should go now and talk to Naruto-san about the project" Hinata said and walk over to where Naruto was currently talking to Sasuke and approached him and talk to him about the project and went home together.

While Sakura stand there and watch her friends go and Sakura has nothing do to so she decided to approached him and play with him a little.

Sakura went behind him and wrapped her arms around his torso and hugged him from behind and pressed her soft chest to his back and Sasuke gulped.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura moaned so sexily Sasuke blushed hard and Sakura turned him around and pushed him to the classroom wall.

"You know Sasuke-kun there's no one inside this room but us" Sakura whispered hotly in his ear and pressed her body to his to let him feel her and Sasuke stiffed a moan at the feel of her soft chest pressed againts his clothed chest was like heaven so soft so light and Sasuke was so temp to touch it and squeeze it-

_Snap out of it bad thoughts bad thoughts!!! Sasuke being controlled again by his sexually active hormones._

"Eh...A..." Sasuke of course was loss of words at what she was doing to him.

"What do you say Sasuke-kun?" Sakura said his name really seductive hint of innocent and lust in her voice.

Sasuke's eyes went wide and his pant again started to tighten and today was the worst day for him

First! She started to notice him.....

Two! she started to molest him....

And three! he will be living in the same roof with her! Her! Will Sasuke ever survive this torture of her seducing him?

"Sasuke" Sakura said put his glasses up and started planting kisses to his neck, jaw, then all the way up to his cheek and stop and looked at his face to see that he is clearly flushed and Sakura could tell he was really aroused hot and really bothered by the growing erection in his pants but Sakura will not let him have it she knew he was a virgin but for now it's she'll play. Again she started to kiss him all over and still not kissing his lips.

"Sakura please.... stop this is....ah.... inappropriate" Sasuke said and moan a little

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked so innocently with big eyes and she knew what Sasuke said but she just blinked her eyes at him

"I mean you're a girl it's not proper" Sasuke said

"What's not proper oh Sasuke you know me right?" Sakura said and put a hand between him trapping him and lean closer.

"I know that but this is wrong were still young" Sasuke said and looked away

"Hmmm..... fine I don't want to argue with you because you're just too hot" Sakura said and giggled and kissed his cheek

"Your to innocent Sasuke-kun it makes me want you more" Sakura said seductively and moaned it in his ear and ran her hands up and down to his body in slow motions

Sasuke's eyes popped out (if that is possible) she is right he didn't know sex much but he learn a little but not really much he was too damn innocent for those things.

"Hn" Sasuke murmured and looked away.

"I knew it" Sakura said

"Knew what?" Sasuke asked confused by what she just said

"I knew it you're not gay" Sakura said smiling like a goddess while they are still in the same position

"What gives you the idea that I'm gay" Sasuke said

"Hmmm..... rumours" Sakura said and shrugged

"Hn" Sasuke said

"Don't worry I know your way to far from being gay because under those glasses is the real sex god inside you" Sakura whispered sexily in his ear and nipped it and twirl his hair and separated herself from him and fixed herself.

"So which house are we going to use mine or yours?" Sakura asked

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked his brows knitted together

"Sasuke-kun silly remember the project" Sakura said and giggled and pinch his cheek

"_Is she pmsing or something first seduce me then now acting like normal girl"_ Sasuke thought and ended his thoughts

"Don't know you pick" Sasuke shrugged

"Ok fine were doing it in your house" Sakura said

"What?!" Sasuke said _"I forgot about my brother!"_ Sasuke thought and cursed

"You said you don't know so I picked and I picked you house isn't that great" Sakura said excitedly and grabbed his hand and went to the school parking lot and saw her car.

**

* * *

**

"You drive?" Sasuke asked in awe as he saw her car.

"Yea do you?" Sakura said

"Yeah but I just use the bus when I go to school" Sasuke said

"Well hope in" Sakura said and went to the driver seat and drive off to her house to pick up her clothes and things and etc.

"Is it ok to go to my house first and grabbed my stuff?" Sakura asked

"Sure" Sasuke said and looked out the window

Then a red light then Sakura stopped the car.

"Sakura" Sasuke said

"Hmmmm yeah" Sakura said

"Why are you doing this?" Sasuke said

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked

"You flirting seducing me?" Sasuke said blushing a little

"Ohhh...that! Well I don't know" Sakura said and shrugged

"Well do you want me to stop" Sakura said and lean in closer and their foreheads touched

"It's not that I want you to stop it's just...." Sasuke can't answer

"Just what?" Sakura said and lean in more and their noses touched

"Just that-I-I ...Ummm.... I don't know" Sasuke said not knowing what to say

"Do you want me to stop?" Sakura whispered asked him again

_No! I don't want you to stop! Don't!!! Sasuke's hormones screamed _

"Sasuke answer me" Sakura whispered her breathe fanning over his face Sasuke blushed "Sakura answer me too" Sasuke said and Sakura lean in closer and wrapped her arms around his neck "I don't know too" Sakura said "I don't know either" Sasuke whispered and was about to kiss him but Sasuke cupped her face and stopped her.

"Sakura the light is green" Sasuke said uneasy and Sakura frowned let go of him and drive again

"_Sasuke I don't know the reason why I choose you? Is it love at first sight or me getting bored just playing with him or is it love? I really got to find the answer to that question"_ Sakura thought confused and drive to her house.

Sasuke looked at her _"I know you'll give me the answer someday and me too"_ Sasuke thought and looked out the window again.

**

* * *

**

**So how was it please review tell me what you guys think and again **

**I was like THE HELL!? So many reviews now its 56 only 3 chapters anyways thank you so much! For reviewing!!! Thank you! Thank you!! So much!!!**

**So anyways remember R&R! **

**Next chapter will be up shortly if I get allot of reviews and wow I'm typing allot but my hands are so sore! From typing.**

**Well thank you again ba.....bye!!!!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OWARI**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	5. Sakura’s house or mansion XD

I don't own Naruto

**Chapter 5: **Sakura's house or mansion XD

Recap:

"_Sasuke I don't know the reason why I choose you? Is it love at first sight or me getting bored just playing with him or is it love? I really got to find the answer to that question"__ Sakura thought confused and drive to her house._

_Sasuke looked at her __"I know you'll give me the answer someday and me too"__ Sasuke thought and looked out the window again._

**

* * *

**

Sakura park the car in her garage and she and Sasuke went outside and Sasuke looked at her house more like mansion.

"It's big" Sasuke whispered in awe

"Come on" Sakura said and they went inside greeted by Sakura's butler maids and her parents aren't home cause of work and she dragged Sasuke upstairs and went inside her room.

To Sasuke's surprise it wasn't girly at all walls painted black and red paint and some wallpaper and big flat screen TV sound system big closest bathroom computer corner laptop pc and piano inside her room and a picture in her night stand and a balcony.

"I'm just going to packed ok just sit and do whatever you want" Sakura said and started packing

Sasuke saw the picture and take a good look he saw the mini version of Sakura between her parents holding a stuff panda and tongue stuck out and she made a V sign and winked innocently she looks more different here more carefree jolly different from her personality now.

"_Hmmmm Sakura you are really different now than before we meet when were little"_ Sasuke thought sadly

* * *

_Flashback_

_Sasuke was reading a book peacefully under a tree and some group of kids surrounded him and throw rocks at him and calling him names _

"_Stop please stop!" 5 year old Sasuke begged_

"_No way a loser like you never tells us what to do!" One in the group said_

"_Hmmm what's this" Other one said and picked up the book and step on it_

"_No!" Sasuke shouted_

"_Shut up!" his bully said and grabbed his collar shirt and took of his glasses and throw it on the ground and stomped on it._

"_Please stop! Please" Sasuke could do is begged _

_Please help! Someone!_

"_Loser what a weakling!" The bully said and threw him on the ground roughly and started to beat him up_

"_Hey! Stop that get away from him!" Someone shouted_

_They all looked a pretty 5 year old pink haired girl came up and shoo them away_

"_Oh Uchiha this little girl is going to fight for your battles" Bully said_

"_Just stop it get away! From him don't you have a life" Sakura shouted at him and got between them_

"_Let's just go this is just waste of time anyway" The bully leader said and walks away leaving them._

"_Are you alright?" Sakura asked then help him up but he refused_

"_No please don't hurt me" Sasuke said covered himself_

"_No I'm not going to hurt you by the way the names Sakura" Sakura said smiling at him _

"_Sasuke" Sasuke said and shook her hand and blushed he had develop a crush on her since that day happened_

"_Wanna be friends?" Sakura asked_

"_Sure" Sasuke said and stand up_

"_Aww!" Sasuke said_

"_Are you hurt here let me help you" Sakura said worriedly and took out the ribbon out her hair and tied it up to his bruise cuts and etc. And fixed his glasses_

_Sasuke blushed by the way he take care him_

"_Now there" Sakura said and kissed is bruise cheek_

"_Thanks Ummm.. Why did you do that?" Sasuke said and blushed_

"_My mom does that every time I get cuts and boo-boos" Sakura said smiling at him_

"_Now come on let's play!" Sakura said and grabbed his hand and Sasuke blushed at the contact no one ever or a girl did that to him._

_Sasuke and Sakura are best friends and everything change when Sakura started to hang out with other kids and influence by others forget him spends time with others and that broke their strong bond...._

_Flashback ends_

* * *

"_I wonder if she still remember that day when we meet_" Sasuke thought sadly with a frown and pulled something out his pocket the red ribbon that Sakura used to tie his wounds he still keep it up to now he always carry it around and he blushed at the thought.

"Sasuke-kun" Sakura said cutting his thoughts

"Yeah" He said and quickly hides the ribbon in his pocket.

"Is it ok if I change my clothes?" Sakura asked looking at him

"Sure" Sasuke said and seat down on her bed and looked down and Sakura started removing her clothes and Sasuke looked up again and his eyes widen as he saw Sakura undressing in front of him.

"Ummm... Sakura errr.... why are you? Ummm..." Sasuke stammered and blushed almost had a nosebleed when Sakura remove her school blouse and saw her beautiful soft breast but due to the black laced bra was blocking him from giving him a full view.

Sakura walk over to him and pushed down the bed and nuzzled her face onto his neck

"Mmmm.... Sasuke-kun you smell so....good just like a virgin" Sakura said hotly licking his neck sends shiver up and down his spine playing with him.

Sasuke eyes widen VIRGIN! The hell!?

"Ummm Sakura I think you should Ummm... change in the bat-hroom" Sasuke said having a hard time chest pressed up against his clothed chest was really torture at the same time it felt so really good

"I don't wanna!" Sakura said rubbing more of her into his body

"Why?" Sasuke asked

"Cause it feels so good when my body is pressed up against yours" Sakura said and started unbuttoning Sasuke polo shirt and got a sight of his toned chest Sakura licked her lips

"Mmmm....Sasuke-kun you're so hot I just can't get enough of you" Sakura said hotly and traced his abs muscle.

Sasuke was breathing really hard now and his pants are so tight and throbbing with need.

"Sa-Sakura" Sasuke groaned

"Yes Sasuke-kun" Sakura said started to undo his pants

"Stop" Sasuke said

"Do you really want me to stop?" Sakura asked him traced his abs and he moaned a little

"Yes" Sasuke moaned

"If that's what your mind tell ya well your body tells a different story" Sakura said and pulled his pants down leaving him in his black boxers and gasped

"Sasuke-kun you're so big" Sakura said moaned hotly at the big bulge in his pants

Sasuke just looked away embarrassed.

Sakura touched his clothed covered cock and started to rub it Sasuke started to moan

"Sa-Sakura! Stop" Sasuke moaned the feeling of her rubbing his cock feels so good but at the same time he felt dirty.

Sakura stop rubbing him and groaned at the loss of friction regretting that he told her to stopped rubbing him and she crawled up and put her hands between him trapping him

"I'll stop....Unless" Sakura said smiling seductively at him

"Unless what?" Sasuke said controlling himself he's breathing really hard now and he his totally flushed and he has a boner

"Unless you let me kiss you" Sakura said licking her lips sexily

"WHAT!?" Sasuke half screamed

"Come on" Sakura seductively and started to rub herself on him and rub her covered crotch to his humped herself to him. Fuck Sasuke could feel she was so wet from what they are doing.

"Sasuke-kun you make me so wet" Sakura moaned so sexily in his ear and Sasuke's eyes widen at what she said and it made him really horny and hard for her.

"Fine you can kiss me!" Sasuke said quickly wanting it to end but his inner telling no to _NO! YOU BASTARD! DONT LET HER KISS YOU OR THIS STOP! FUCK SHE EVEN SAY SHE IS WET! FOR US! DUDE! LET"S FUCK HER!_

Sasuke was having the hard time should he just kissed her or follow his inner to go far with her but Sasuke is not experience with sex or pleasuring woman before. What will he do he is about to protest and go for what his inner said but too late.

"Good but I really want to do more sexy and naughty things with you in _my_ bed oh well..." Sakura sighed "that will have to wait." Sakura said sexily remove his glasses and looked up and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer and was about to kiss him-

"Sakura-sama what would you like for dinner?" A maid knocked to the door

"Shit" Sakura cursed and pulled away from Sasuke fixed herself and open the door.

"No I'll not be eating here and I'm staying with Sasuke's house for 1 month for a project just tell mom and dad if they call ok" Sakura said

"Hai" Maid said and left blushing at what she saw on Sakura's room

Sakura shut the door and looked at Sasuke and he just blushed the maid saw them half naked in bed.

"You so owe me a kiss" Sakura said and continue to change and smiled to herself that Sasuke was having a hard time not to look at her. Yup she enjoyed playing with Sasuke and making hard and wants her more.

"You know Sasuke-kun it's not bad to look but if you want to you can cause your special to me" Sakura said and put her shorts and the sight of her black g-string makes Sasuke so hard again Sasuke just blushed and looked away to prevent dirty thoughts coming to his mind and Sakura finished putting on her dressed went over to him and fixed him remove his glasses leaving 3 shirt unbutton again removing his black school jacket and pulled his pants up and Sakura kissed him on the nose and he flinched a little.

"Aww you're so cute when I kissed you on the nose!" Sakura squealed and Sasuke smiled at her

"I'm not cute" Sasuke said pouted a little and looked away blushing

"And your smile it makes you look more..... Hotter, you know Sasuke-kun I really like guys who smiles allot" Sakura said smiled at him and loosen his tie and Sasuke kept in mind that Sakura like guys smiling

"_Keep in mind that Sakura like me smiling"_ Sasuke thought

"Anyways come on I'm finished let's go remember you still owe me a kiss" Sakura said grabbed his hand.

"_Why me!? God must really hate me!_" Sasuke thought but then smiled a little and both left her house and drive to Sasuke's house...

* * *

**So was it nice or not or the worst story you've ever read? So review and tell me what you guys think and again now I was like WTF?! So many reviews!!!! **

**Thank you so much for those who reviewed in this story and in my previous chapter's thank you all so much!!!**

**And one more thing do you think I need a beta for this story to improve my writing more**

**Anywayzzz until then ba.....bye tootles to all my readers! **

**~*HUGS AND KISSES AND POCKY'S TO ALL!!!*~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OWARI**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	6. Naughty in the car XD

I don't own Naruto

**First of all I would really! Really! Like to thank those people and my readers who reviewed and support this story thank you all so much!!! :D**

**Anywayzzz here's Chapter 6**

**Chapter 6: **Naughty in the car XD

Recap:

"_You know Sasuke-kun it's not bad to look but if you want to you can cause your special to me" Sakura said and put her shorts and the sight of her black g-string makes Sasuke so hard again Sasuke just blushed and looked away to prevent dirty thoughts coming to his mind and Sakura finished putting on her dressed went over to him and fixed him remove his glasses leaving 3 shirt unbutton again removing his black school jacket and pulled his pants up and Sakura kissed him on the nose and he flinched a little._

"_Aww you're so cute when I kissed you on the nose!" Sakura squealed and Sasuke smiled at her_

"_I'm not cute" Sasuke said pouted a little and looked away blushing_

"_And your smile it makes you look more..... Hotter, you know Sasuke-kun I really like guys who smiles allot" Sakura said smiled at him and loosen his tie and Sasuke kept in mind that Sakura like guys smiling_

"_Keep in mind that Sakura like me smiling"__ Sasuke thought_

"_Anyways come on I'm finished let's go remember you still owe me a kiss" Sakura said grabbed his hand._

"_Why me!? God must really hate me!__" Sasuke thought but then smiled a little and both left her house and drive to Sasuke's house..._

* * *

Sakura and Sasuke where inside her car and this time Sasuke is the one who is driving the car and he was really having a hard time driving and focusing on the road since she was touching him in all in his sacred places in his body and making him hard, horny and thinking dirty thoughts about her naked or fucking her in her own car- stop Sasuke bad thoughts bad thoughts Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun" Sakura said sexily running a hand up and down his thighs and licked her lollipop

"_Oh no not again! And great a red light! And where on earth did she get that lollypop?!"_ Sasuke thought glaring at the red stop light.

"_Oh fuck why does she have to eat a lollypop and she sucks it really good"_ Sasuke groaned at the thought and he watch her licked the tip and ran her tongue all over the lollypop and Sasuke licked his lips wishing it was his cock that the she is sucking and Sasuke almost moan when she swallowed the whole lollypop with slurping sounds.

"Sasuke-kun are you alright?" Sakura asked innocently with hint of lust in her voice and release the lollypop with a loud pop and cupped his cheek.

"I'm fine....just....just" Sasuke can't answer he's face turned red he can't tell her that he had a really painful hard on or else she'll rape him now but that will stop the tightening in his pants.

"Sasuke-kun does it really hurt down there" Sakura said sexily teasing him and rubbed her hand over covered hard cock and her other hand caressing his cheek and lean in over and licked his cheek and shove the lollypop in his mouth.

"Why don't we park the car and I'll take care of your problem" Sakura said hotly and rubbed harder over his clothed cock Sasuke squirmed and moaned in the lollypop that is in inside his mouth.

"What's that Sasu-baby?" Sakura said remove the lollypop from his mouth with a loud pop and put it in her mouth and sucked it

"_What the hell?! Sasu-baby?!"_ Sasuke thought and looked at her with his face flushed

"Sa-Sakura" Sasuke stuttered and looked down that his belt was already unbuckled and his boxes are seen and the hard on was now really visible Sasuke just groaned at the feeling when will it over.

"You're so hard Sasu-baby-cho" Sakura moaned as she rubbed harder and bit her bottom lip and pulling his boxes down slowly and Sasuke eyes went wide and try to stop her but her hand stop his

"Come on Sasuke-kun I know it hurts allot I want you be pleasured don't you want it?" Sakura asked seductively as she pulled his boxes down again slowly teasing him.

"_Oh the hell why is the green light is taking so long of God really! Really! Must hate me_!" Sasuke thoughts ended when Sakura started sucking the tip of his cock and Sasuke groaned

"Sa-Sakura!" Sasuke moaned and Sakura moaned through the tip of his cock and it sent vibration to his spine which feels really good fuck he never felt anything like this before he gripped the wheel tighter and closed his eyes as Sakura sucked the tip of his cock harder and swallowed the half of his cock in her mouth and at this Sasuke groaned again and grasped her pink locks.

Sakura whimpered at how big his cock was and deep throated him and some didn't fit she just used her hands and she felt his thighs clenched at the pleasure she's letting him feel he's head thrown back her mouth was so tight it fit his cock perfectly her hot scorching mouth surrounding his cock it was too much to handle. His balls tighten with too much pleasure and she used her other hand to cup his balls and massage them and he clench his teeth struggling to control himself as she gritted her teeth and moaned at the feeling of his cock inside her mouth.

Sakura missed the feeling of this pleasure usually she get pleasured by man but this time Sakura being the dominant she kind of like it she never knew it feels so good so fucking good.

Sasuke open his eyes and looked down to saw Sakura sucking him driving him into ecstasy that he never experience before and she looked at her.

Fuck she was gorgeous her pink hair framing her flushed face make her look like a goddess, her plump lips around his cock and her eyes are tainted with lust and looked up to him making eye contact and Sakura sucked harder and took him deeper again this time and massage his balls harder and she knew he was about to come any minute now.

"Sakura-I-I-I'm about to...ah...ah...shit Sakura!" Sasuke moaned as he came in her mouth and Sakura remove his cock from her mouth with a pop and started licking him clean licking and sucking his cock and Sasuke couldn't help it to be turned on again at the sight of her sucking his cock clean.

"Mmmm...Sasu-baby you taste so delicious" Sakura said sexily wiping her lips and sucked on her index finger and release it with a pop and started to fixed his pants and Sasuke looked at the road and the stop light and ta-da it turned green.

"_Why?! Just now! It just turned green how the hell does it take long that light to turn green! God really fucking hate me so much!"_ Sasuke thought angrily and drive off to his house.

Sakura giggled "Sasuke-kun I can't wait till the project starts" Sakura said wipe her chin with the remaining cum on it Sasuke turned white and pale at what she said.

"Oh...Sasuke-kun" Sakura said and sighed happily and kissed his cheek and started to suck her lollypop again.

"_Why?! Why?! Does it have to be me!"_ Sasuke moaned at the thought and continue to drive to his house...

* * *

**OK so first of all I would like to thank for those who reviewed on this story thank you thank you sooooo very much!!! I love you all not literally ok XD**

**So review and tell me what you guys think does this chapter suck or what? Tell me please remember every review counts **

**R&R :D**

**~*HUG'S & KISSES TO YOU ALL!!! AND POCKY'S!!!*~ **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OWARI**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	7. Sasuke's house

I don't own Naruto

**Chapter 7: **Sasuke's house

Recap:

"_Mmmm...Sasu-baby you taste so delicious" Sakura said sexily wiping her lips and sucked on her index finger and release it with a pop and started to fixed his pants and Sasuke looked at the road and the stop light and ta-da it turned green._

"_Why?! Just now! It just turned green how the hell does it take long that light to turn green! God really fucking hate me so much!"__ Sasuke thought angrily and drive off to his house._

_Sakura giggled "Sasuke-kun I can't wait till the project starts" Sakura said wipe her chin with the remaining cum on it Sasuke turned white and pale at what she said._

"_Oh...Sasuke-kun" Sakura said and sighed happily and kissed his cheek and started to suck her lollypop again._

"_Why?! Why?! Does it have to be me!"__ Sasuke moaned at the thought and continue to drive to his house..._

* * *

Sakura and Sasuke made it to his house and they got out the car and Sakura pick up her bag and when Sasuke grabbed it to her and carry it for her.

"Aww...Sasuke-kun that's so sweet!" Sakura said and kissed him on the nose and looked up to see he live in a very big house no on a mansion!

"Wow Sasuke-kun I never knew you were this rich I wonder why you're not a spoiled child" Sakura said and looked at him

"Hn, let's go inside" Sasuke said smiling a little and grabbed her hand Sakura smiled at his back _"Sasuke am I falling for you?"_ Sakura thought and they entered inside the house and greeted by maids and butlers.

"Welcome home Sasuke-sama I see you have a guess" The butler said

"Yes she will be here for one month for our project and please take her bags to my room" Sasuke said professionally

"Hai Sasuke-sama" The butler said and clapped and immediately the maids got the bags and went up to his room

"Where are my parents" Sasuke asked

"In a meeting Sasuke-sama they will be back by dinner your brother Itachi is only one left here" The butler said

"Very well you may leave" Sasuke said monotone and the butler bowed "Hai" and leave.

"Wow Sasuke-kun in never knew you could act so...manly" Sakura said hotly and wrapped her arms around his waist and nipped his ear Sasuke loose his cool and blushed

"N-Not now Sakura" Sasuke said and blushed

"But I'm so hot right now especially" Sakura grabbed his hand and pulled it down and let it cupped her covered clothe sex which was really hot and wet by now and Sasuke blushed and eyes widen wanting to take her now but it's so not proper.

Sakura squeeze his ass and Sasuke squirmed Oh man Sasuke doesn't want to lose his virginity in a living room he want it in his room but Sakura is so...so-

"Sasu-baby why don't we start the project upstairs in your room _now_" Sakura said lustfully and rubbing her pussy in the palm of his hand Sasuke groaned at the feel of her hot sex

"Sasuke-kun... ah..." Sakura moan in his ear and bite it Sasuke liked it when she moan it made him crazy and wants to fuck her raw but he has to wait he don't want to rush it.

"Sakura" Sasuke groaned huskily trying to fight his urge to take her _stupid fucking hormones_ Sasuke thought

"Sasuke-kun take me" Sakura said hotly and looked at him and with those word Sasuke pushed her into the wall and started kissing her neck and unbuttoning her blouse

"Sasuke-k-kun! Ahhh..." Sakura moaned and took his hands and put it on her chest "Mmmm... don't stop" Sakura moaned

"Sa-ku-ra" Sasuke said huskily as she started grinning herself on him and that's when Sasuke realize what he's doing and stopped and put his arms between her and breathe

"_Why did I do that?! Why did I even do that?!"_ Sasuke thought angry to himself _"Now great Sakura thought I'm sex crazed teenager just like her!"_ Sasuke thought

"Mou Sasuke-kun you don't like me" Sakura said looked up to him with a teary sexy expression

Sasuke blushed "No...It's not that....just Uhh!" Sasuke stuttered

"Would this change your mind" Sakura said sexily tipped towed and kissed him hotly on the lips.

Sasuke's jaw dropped and blushed he just loss his first kiss to her and he admit he kind of like it oh well at least it's her. It was so good and he found it very arousing to kiss him that so hotly.

"Is that better" Sakura asked and put a finger on her lip seductively

Sasuke could only nod dumbly. Why does she have this control in him is she possessed or something! Just attacked him whenever she wants to have sex with him!

"Good you will get more if you're a good boy but I like what you did a while ago" Sakura said hotly and kissed his cheek and fixed herself

"Jeez Sasuke-kun I never knew you have a naughty side of yours" Sakura said smirk at him and he just blushed and looked away.

"Don't worry I love it when you go wild all over me" Sakura said hotly and was about to kiss him-

"Sasuke Kuro is inside my room and doesn't want to get out and he even peen on-"Itachi said while going downstairs almost dropped the cat he's holding and stop and saw Sasuke having a girl trap between his arms and booth separated and Sasuke blushing hard

"Oh was I interrupting something" Itachi said smirking at his brother_ "Finally he found a girl for him now no one even our parents will think he's gay and for the record the girl is hot" _Itachi thought smirking

"No" Sasuke said quickly

"Who is this hottie" Itachi said smirking directly to Sakura and she smirk back to him sexily

"Her names Sakura and she's my partner for the science project and she'll be staying here for a month" Sasuke said jealousy dripping his voice

"Oh what a nice name Cherry Blossom and by the way I'm Itachi Sasuke's older brother" Itachi said and took her hand kissed it Sakura just smiled "Thanks" Sakura said back and smiled flirtiously at him

Sasuke was fuming inside his head _"Sakura's mine! MINE!" Sasuke_ thought possessively

"Oh and Sasuke here's Kuro he peed on my carpet again" Itachi said giving Kuro to Sasuke and walked away and gave a smirked to Sakura which she smirked back

Sasuke turned back to Sakura "So you've meet my brother do you like him?" Sasuke asked obviously jealous

"Oh...Sasuke-kun" Sakura sighed and lean closer "don't I don't like your brother he's not my type though" Sasuke sighed "but he's hot" Sasuke frowned "don't worry for me your still the hottest" Sakura said hotly and kissed his nose and Sasuke blushed and grabbed Kuro from him.

"Right? Kuro" Sakura said snuggling to the cute furry black cat.

"Meow" Kuro said and licked Sakura cheek and she giggled "Aww... you're so KAWAII! Just like Sasuke-kun" while Sasuke just smiled at her cuteness and sighed in relief "Sometimes she can be innocent and sometimes really sexually active!" Sasuke thought weirdly

"Now come on let's get an early start on the project" Sakura said seductively and grabbed Sasuke's hand and went up to his room.

"_Let the one month of sex torture start"_ Sasuke thought and groaned...

**

* * *

**

**So how was it does it suck or getting worst please review and I think I need a beta that sucks oh well **

**And AGAIN THANK YOU SO MUCHH!!! FOR ALL THE AMAZING REVIEWS YOU guys gave me thank you!!!**

**Remember R&R **

**~*HUGS AND KISSES & POCKY'S TO ALL!!!*~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OWARI**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	8. Naughty Sasuke

I don't own Naruto

**Chapter 8: **Naughty Sasuke

Recap:

"_Oh...Sasuke-kun" Sakura sighed and lean closer "don't I don't like your brother he's not my type though" Sasuke sighed "but he's hot" Sasuke frowned "don't worry for me your still the hottest" Sakura said hotly and kissed his nose and Sasuke blushed and grabbed Kuro from him._

"_Right? Kuro" Sakura said snuggling to the cute furry black cat._

"_Meow" Kuro said and licked Sakura cheek and she giggled "Aww... you're so KAWAII! Just like Sasuke-kun" while Sasuke just smiled at her cuteness and sighed in relief "Sometimes she can be innocent and sometimes really sexually active!" Sasuke thought weirdly_

"_Now come on let's get an early start on the project" Sakura said seductively and grabbed Sasuke's hand and went up to his room._

"_Let the one month of sex torture start"__ Sasuke thought and groaned..._

* * *

Sakura and Sasuke made it to his room and went inside with Kuro Sasuke's Kitty/cat.

* * *

**Inside his room**

Sakura put Kuro down his bed gently and looked around his room. His room was big navy black walls and a big bed a couch flat screen TV and really big sound system computer corner big balcony to star gaze at night and a beautiful view of the garden and family picture on his night stand and Sakura saw another picture it looked like a mini 9 year old Sasuke smiling at her and a girl on his back carrying her piggyback style and stuck her tongue and a V sign and remembered she was injured back then clumsy her tripped on a rock and fell and she even remembered Sasuke's mom took that picture and insisting that he will carry her all the way home and she smiled.

"_Is that me? Sasuke I don't know how to gain our friendship back I just don't know how?"_ Sakura thought sadly grabbed the picture to take a good look at it more.

_Flashback _

"_Sasuke-kun!" a nine year old Sakura ran up to Sasuke and panting a little_

"_Hey" Sasuke said smiling_

"_So what do you wanna do today?" Sakura asked excitedly_

"_Umm... I don't know" Sasuke said and shrugged _

"_Ummm..... How about you chase me tag your it!" Sakura said and started running _

"_Sakura that's unfair!" Sasuke pouted and began to chase after her and Sasuke being the faster one catch up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist "Gotcha now your it" Sasuke said and started to run._

"_Hey no fair!" Sakura said and started to chase him but suddenly there is a rock on the way and Sakura suddenly tripped and twisted her ankle._

"_Aww!" Sakura said with a teary eyed expression and Sasuke stopped running and went over her very worried._

"_Sakura are you alright" Sasuke asked worriedly so much_

"_Yeah Ahhh! Aww!" Sakura said and tears falling _

"_I'll call my mom" Sasuke said and call his mom and Sakura's mom and went over them_

"_It's just fine just a little bit injured" Mikoto said _

"_Will she be alright?" Sasuke asked really concerned _

"_Don't worry Sakura is one tough cookie Sasuke" Sakura's mom said and patted Sakura's head_

"_Really! So that means she is delicious!" Sasuke said innocently_

_Sasuke and Sakura's mother just laughed._

"_Sakura-chan can you stand up" Sakura's mother said_

_Sakura stand up and just fell and Sasuke catch her immediately_

"_I'll just carry her mom" Sasuke said and carry her piggyback style_

"_Are you sure honey" Mikoto asked_

"_Hai" Sasuke said and carried her _

"_OK! say cheese!" Mikoto said _

"_CHEEZE!" Sakura and Sasuke said and smiled_

"_Aww!!! That's so kawaii!" Sakura's mother said and Mikoto nodded in agree._

_While walking home with Sasuke carrying her Sakura spoke "Sasuke-kun arigato" Sakura said and kissed his cheek and blushed "Anything for you Sakura" Sasuke said and continue walking home_

_Flashback ended _

* * *

"Sakura you alright?" Sasuke asked and looked at her

"Uhh...yeah just nothing" Sakura said still holding the picture and Sasuke saw her holding it and blushed.

"I'm sorry I-I didn't throw it I Uhh..." Sasuke stuttered and blushed and looked away

"No Sasuke-kun I think it's really sweet of you to still keep our friendship even though it's gone and..." Sakura said and wrapped her arms around his neck "I really appreciate it" Sakura nipping his ear and licking all the way down his neck and started kissing his neck up to his jaw and cheek Sasuke blushed _"Oh no here she goes again_" Sasuke thought and erection started to grow in him blame it on hormones.

"Sa-Sakura would you like to go shower first or me first?" Sasuke asked stuttering and his breathing hard

"Ummm... How about we go together" Sakura said sexily and started to unbutton his shirt and Sasuke's eyes widen at what she said and like the idea of him and her showering naked and he snapped out of the thought.

"So what do you say?" Sakura asked hotly and throw his shirt on the floor and started to cares his chest muscles and his 6 pack with her fingers and Sasuke shivered at her touch it sends allot of pleasuring waves all over his body and tingling to his spine.

"Sa-Sakura I-I-I....Uhh..." Sasuke blushed and Sakura gasped a little to feel his erection poking through her thighs and Sakura bit her bottom lip sexily and cupped his throbbing cock through his pants and started to rub it teasingly.

"Sakura" Sasuke moaned "Sasuke-kun I'd love to take care of your problem but now I really need to go shower and you might as well take care of it on your own for now" Sakura said sexily and licked his lips using her tongue and untangled herself from him and get her stuff and went to the bathroom and gave him a flirty wink before closing the door.

"Sakura!" Sasuke groaned and fell on his bed

"Meow" Kuro said licked Sasuke's cheek

"Not helping Kuro" Sasuke said and glared at the ceiling

Sakura just giggled inside the bathroom "Sasuke-kun sorry but I want to test your patience" Sakura said and started to shower and after a few minutes Sakura got out of the bathroom to find Sasuke watching MTV and Kuro on his lap sleeping.

Sasuke looked at her and supposed to glared at her for not taking care of his problem when did he started to like her sucking him off so anyway Sasuke was supposed to glared at but then it change when he looked he almost had a nose bleed she's wearing a thin tight flimsy see through night gown much to Sasuke's liking and he groaned he's erection started to grow back again.

"Sakura what are you wearing?" Sasuke asked blinking and trying to cover up the erection he had.

"Why Sasu-baby do not like do you prefer me naked in your bed" Sakura said sexily and went over him and pressed her whole body onto him Sasuke almost fainted on what she said.

"No just Uhh! I-I....just Ugggg... I'm going to shower" Sasuke said quickly and went inside the bathroom.

Sakura giggled "Oh....Sasuke-kun" Sakura sighed and grabbed Kuro and pet him and watch MTV.

* * *

**Inside the bathroom**

"Sakura why does she have to be my partner" Sasuke said glaring down the current erection he has and glared again disgustingly.

"_I can't believe I'm doing this"_ Sasuke thought and started to masturbate himself and moaned at the feeling he never done this before and he never knew it felt do good and he started rubbing the tip and pre cum oozed out from the tip of his cock and groaned and started to fist his cock faster this time.

"Sakura" Sasuke moaned and imaging Sakura was the one doing this to him and sucking him off Sasuke started to rubbed faster and massage his balls and pressed his back against the wall of the bathroom and groaned at the feeling of the cold wall sending jolts of pleasure to his spine.

"Ahhh...Sakura...Ohhh..." Sasuke moaned and he rubbed faster and harder this time "Uhh...I'm going to oh shit!" Sasuke moaned and cum splattered everywhere and his cock went flaccid and banged his head to the wall "Fuck that feels so good" Sasuke whispered panting really hard and went to shower to clean himself.

* * *

"Well I guess Sasuke took care of his problem" Sakura said and giggled and heard Sasuke moaned and patted Kuro's head and watch TV and Sakura fell asleep with Kuro on her lap snuggling it.

Sasuke was done showering and masturbating cough cough cough and saw Sakura fell asleep while watching TV and looked at her angelic face and smile her hair sprawled on his pillow and he looked up and down checking her body and blushed she was so hot and couldn't help it and the fucking dress or clothe she's wearing is so not helping at all!!!

Sasuke blushed and started to have an erection again he just masturbated! By just looking at her what the hell! Why does she have this effect on him and he blamed it on the lollypop she let him suck it must have some Viagra or something.

Sasuke looked down where Kuro is and snuggling up to her thighs and went up to her clothe breast and snuggled and his eyes followed his cat every move and groaned she even a tease when she still sleeps and breathing change and when he saw Sakura shifted and moaned.

"Mmmm...Sasuke-kun" Sakura moaned in her sleep Sasuke went over to her and grabbed Kuro and open his door and order maid walk him for the garden for awhile and closed his door and went back to his bed and looked at Sakura.

Sasuke licked his lips and his eyes dilated with lust why?! Why! Is that she has this effect on him she's like a drug injected on him. Sasuke lean in tucked a hair behind her ear and touch her face with the tip of his index finger to her nose, cheek, jaw and he lips and kissed her lips gently he has to be gentle for her not to wake up he kissed her lips again and move to her cheek jaw and neck ad collar bone and Sakura moaned

"Uhh...Ahhh!" Sakura moaned and Sasuke checked she's still asleep and went to remove her night gown and throw it on the floor and his pants tighten and but his bottom lip from moaning out loud fuck she isn't wearing any bra but nothing just a piece of g-string Sasuke breathe deeply and cupped one breast to his hand and massage it gently and grabbed the other one tweaked her nipples.

Sasuke doesn't know what's he's doing his eyes were dilated with lust and lusts for her and her body and letting his hands do whatever he wants with her body he can't stop. Sasuke continued to massage her breast and lean down and sucked one nipple on his mouth gently

"Ohhh....Sasuke-kun! more please!" Sakura moaned Sasuke smirked she must be having wet dreams about him and sucked harder and his hand left her right breast and went down to her thighs massaging them and slid inside and feel her g-stings was already dripping wet and release her nipple and went to her ear.

"Sakura you so wet already" Sasuke whispered in her ear huskily and inserted 2 fingers through her and not removing her g-string "Sasuke-kun! Ohh!" Sakura moaned and squirmed and eyes tight from pleasure and still asleep.

"Yes Sakura moan my name you'll only moan my name and no one else" Sasuke and pulled down her g-string and thrust 2 fingers inside her pussy pumping it in and out deep and hard inside her.

"Fuck you're so tight" Sasuke hissed and kissed her lips and thrusting his tongue in and out of her and kissing her hard and deep

"Mmmm... Ahhh! Ohhh! Sasuke-k-kun! ohhh!! fuck!" Sakura moaned and blushed tainted her cheeks and eyes closed and brows furrowed tightly

Sasuke broke the kiss and went down between her legs and smell her pussy "Hmmm Sakura don't worry this time I'll lick you clean" Sasuke said voice dripping with lust and licked her clit with his warm tongue Sakura moaned and trashed her head side to side and gripped the sheets.

"Wow you're so wild" Sasuke said and licked her pink folds hard

"Do you want me to suck you hard and licked you clean dry" Sasuke asked the sleeping Sakura and the only answer he got was a loud sexy moan.

"Sasu-Ahhh!!!!" pleases Ahhh!!! More yes!! Sakura moaned and squirmed as Sasuke thrust his tongue between her sweet, slick and pink pussy filling her and her back arched pushing herself forward never wanting the pleasure to stop.

"_Ahhh... oh! My!"_ Sakura thought dreaming and her eyes to open slowly as it gained a clearer vision and looked down someone eating, licking, and lapping her exposed pussy and tongue slipping in and out of her creating one of those wonderful sensations in her body.

"_Who-wha!" _

Sasuke lifted his head and both their eyes clashed.

"Sa-Sakura" Sasuke's eyes widen and immediately gained his consciousness back and loose his lust state.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun..." Sakura whispered.

**

* * *

**

**So how was it remember R&R ok tell me your thoughts!!! :D OK!**

**Thank you again for those who reviewed!!!**

**R&R**

**~*HUGS AND KISSES & POCKY'S TO ALL!!!*~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OWARI**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	9. THUD!

I don't own Naruto

**Oh :3 wellssszz here's chapter 9 remember read and review :D**

**Chapter 9: **THUD!!!

"_Ahhh... oh! My!"__ Sakura thought dreaming and her eyes to open slowly as it gained a clearer vision and looked down someone eating, licking, and lapping her exposed pussy and tongue slipping in and out of her creating one of those wonderful sensations in her body._

"_Who-wha!" _

_Sasuke lifted his head and both their eyes clashed._

"_Sa-Sakura" Sasuke's eyes widen and immediately gained his consciousness back and loose his lust state._

"_Sa-Sasuke-kun..." Sakura whispered._

* * *

"Sasuke-k-kun…" Sakura whispered and eyes wide and half shock.

So her dream was really a dream inside her fantasies in reality his doing it to her exactly the same.

Sakura blushed of course she was a girl after all she has dignity she closed her legs slowly bit her bottom lip and covered herself and Sasuke gulped, blushed, and stared at her naked body.

"Sa-Sakura I-I-I ….didn't mean….to….um….I promise I'll never do that again" Sasuke said very quickly stuttering and looked away blushing.

Sakura smiled sexily gaining herself back (wow) and crawled to Sasuke lap and pushed him down on the bed roughly straddled on top of him. Sasuke stared eyes wide and blushing and erection started to grow back again.

"Sasu-candy" Sakura said sexily and pushed her breast onto him more.

"_Oh great a new pet name!"_ Sasuke thought and groaned.

"Sa-Sa-kura about….Uhh…awhile ago I'm-"Sasuke said and cut off with Sakura lips upon his and kissed him and pulled back.

"You know Sasu-candy when you are doing those naughty things to me it's exactly the same thing what's happening inside my dream" Sakura said hotly playing with his hair.

Sasuke blushed and looked away.

"You whispering dirty things to me" Sakura moaned in his ear.

"Making me hot" Sakura nipped on his ear and he moaned.

"Making me so horny and wild for you like a little whore craving for you Sasuke-kun" Sakura said very seductively and throw his shirt on the floor.

"Sakura I can explain" Sasuke said blushing very hard and panting and looking away from her hot body.

"You don't have to explain" Sakura said huskily, traced his six-pack, and started planting butterfly kisses on his neck Sasuke moaned.

"Sa-Sakura" Sasuke moaned

"Mmmmnnn…Sasuke-kun" Sakura said and move up to his jaw and went up to kiss his lips and quickly licked his bottom lip asking for entrance and let her in and started to thrust her tongue in and out him and making out very hotly with him.

Sakura left hand grasped his raven locks…

"Ahhh….Sa-Sakura" Sasuke moaned as she pulled more and her other hand went down, pulled his boxers down, and grasped his erect big cock.

"Fuck-Sa-Sakura…" Sasuke moaned as Sakura started fisting him, kissed him harder again and pulled away.

"Sasuke-kun you're so beautiful…." Sakura whispered very lustfully, crawled down, and sucked the tip of his cock

"Ohhh…"… Sasuke moaned and grasped her pink locks, Sakura licked all the way up and down his shaft and swallowed the half, and using her hand to the other half that won't fit and other hand cupped his balls and massaged them.

"Mmmmnnn…" Sakura moaned feeling of his thick cock inside her tight scorching hot mouth, Sasuke closed his eyes, and lean his head back the headboard

"Ohhh….Uhh…fuck" Sasuke moaned again as she started to bobbed her head up and down swallowing and sucking his cock hard and massaged his balls.

Sasuke was panting hard and moaning aloud and wished that the maids and his brother didn't hear him moaning.

Then Sasuke opened his eyes and stared at her sucking his cock it was fantastic now he knew why sex felt so incredibly fucking good.

He was near so near "Ahhh…Sakura I'm going to oh!" Sasuke moaned and came all over her mouth and face and Sakura started licked herself clean, licked his cock clean, and release it with a very loud pop.

'Mmmmnnn…that was delicious" Sakura said sexily and went up and lean on his ear.

"Sasuke-kun…touch me…" Sakura whispered

"Huh?" Sasuke asked blushing

"Touch me… let your entire wild, dirty fantasies come true Sasuke-kun" Sakura said very hotly and rubbed her hands on his chest.

"Ummm… I don't know how..." Sasuke whispered

"Come on any guy would die to have me in their bed…Sasuke-kun listen just let your body and mind do what you want to do ok" Sakura said licking his lips using her tongue.

Sasuke didn't answer and immediately his eyes were dilated with lust and kissed her and flipped her so he was on top and started massaging her breast and kissing her neck leaving love marks.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura moaned and arched her back wanting more.

"That's it moaned my name Sakura" Sasuke said darkly and very husky in her ear and kissed her lips and then pulled her up and pushed her through his bedroom wall.

"Sakura" Sasuke purred

Sakura closed her eyes her breath becoming heavily biting her lip from moaning aloud, Sasuke slid his hand down to cupped her ass cheek and squeeze it.

"Sasu-"Sakura moaned

"Sakura" Sasuke purred again, slid his hand down, and cupped her pussy Sakura gasped and moaned as he slid a finger inside her throbbing hot core.

"Sa-"

Sasuke cupped her ass cheek tighter and pushed her forward to his skilful finger that was fingering her.

"Sasuke-kun—Ohhh….Ahhh!" Sakura moaned his name loudly and head swinging side to side, he added another finger inside her making a very hard pace that is so wild and making her crazy. Sasuke smirked Sakura saw it and it looked so sexy on him but Sakura know Sasuke is being controlled by lust and not know what he was doing she love it.

He pumped his finger into a wilder and faster tempo as he finger-fucked her.

"Kami... Ahhh!" Sakura moaned.

"You like that?" Sasuke smirked asking hotly against her ear panting hard.

Sakura moaned in reply as she pushed forward to feel him more.

Sasuke enjoyed every moment of pleasuring her he licked his lips as he rammed his fingers hard inside of her.

He was _addicted…_

_Insane…_

Everything about her makes him crazy her plum lips, tight ass, curvy body filled in right places, her perfect mound, and her hot tight pussy.

All that matters now was him and her nothing else.

He drove her wild as he plunged his fingers deeper inside her scissoring her stretching her forcefully.

_Mine everything all of her _Sasuke thought as he's being controlled by his lust panting hard he slid in her slick entrance harder.

Sakura moaned it was too much to handle a wild hormone crazed Sasuke doing this to her it was too much…

"Sakura your mine" Sasuke said eyes pure with lust and kissing her lips as he plunged his finger harder inside her.

"Say your mine"

"Sasu-…Ahhh!" Sakura moaned

"Say it!" Sasuke ordered as he drove deeper inside her and curling his fingers inside her and pulled back and thrust harder. Her body trembled and she came on his hand realising a thick clear liquid that she possessed. Shooting out her onto Sasuke's hand. He smiled cruelly.

"Sasuke!" Sakura shouted as he made a sharp thrust, cling onto him tight, and wrapped her legs on his waist.

He was hurting her it was too much.

"Sasuke please stop it hurts!" Sakura moaned

Sasuke bit down on her neck he was losing his cool and his temper rising and he thrusted his finger harder.

"Say it! And everything will stop Sakura" Sasuke said hotly licking her neck.

"I-I…"

Sasuke plunged harder forcing her to cum and Sakura held onto him tighter. He can't take it anymore he wants to be inside her.

"Sasu-"

"Sakura just say it and it will end" Sasuke said and thrusted his finger deeper and adding another increasing his speed he clutched her ass so tight and bringing her over the edge.

Her mind was shut down and her body was now in control as he squeezed and rubbed her clit hard.

"Ahhh!" Sakura screamed

"Say it Sakura! Say your mine" Sasuke rasped his voice dripping with lust controlling him.

"Ahhh!!! Yes….yes!!! I am yours only! Yours! Ohhh!!" Sakura moaned

Sasuke tugged her clit harder.

"Ohhh!... Ahhhhhh…Kami!" Sakura screamed as she came again for the second time

Sasuke released her and lowered her down to her feet. Sakura lean back closed her eyes panting hard and Sasuke took out his fingers out of her and started licking her essence.

Sakura looked up to find the Sasuke licking her juices it made her horny and wet wanting to filled again not his fingers this time his cock.

After Sasuke licked his fingers clean, he buried his face on her neck breathing.

"Well that wasn't hard" Sasuke whispered.

Sakura sighed closed her eyes feeling him and suddenly she heard a loud

THUD!!!

"Sasuke!" Sakura shouted and crouch down at Sasuke who just fainted Sakura carried him on the bed and placed him ther and check him if he's still breathing.

Sakura sighed he was fine just exhausted from fingering her maybe Sakura thought and put on his boxes back up and kissed his nose

"_Sasuke can be wild sometimes"_ Sakura thought laughing

"Well might as well clean myself" Sakura said and went inside the bathroom and showered.

Few minutes of showering Sakura came out wearing a tight shirt and a short, went over to Sasuke, and touch his forehead. Sasuke stirred up and open his eyes to find Sakura beside him.

"What happened?" Sasuke asked and tocuhed his throbbing head.

"No way you don't even remember" Sakura asked surprised

"No well what happened?" Sasuke asked as he went onto sitting position

"_He doesn't remember he was controlled by his own lust that he can't remember"_ Sakura thought

"Sakura" Sasuke said

"Yeah" Sakura said

"Tell me" Sasuke said eagerly standing up on the bed and stretched

"Well….Ummm" Sakura blushed

"Well" Sasuke asked blinking at her.

"Ummm… you see you Ummm…" Sakura blushed not knowing how to say it properly

"Wellyoutouchedmewhaniwassleepingandwheniwokeupyoupushedmeintothewallandstartedtofingeredme" Sakura said very quickly

"Huh? Sakura will you please go slower" Sasuke said

"OK but this is not my fault and don't get any surprise" Sakura said

"Hn, ok" Sasuke said confused

"Well….you see you Uhh…"

"What?" Sasuke asked

"Well you touched me when I was sleeping and when I woke up you pushed me into the wall and started to fingered me" Sakura said and ended in whisper and blushing hard

THUD!!!

"Oh no Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said as Sasuke fainted again…

* * *

**So like it? Hate it? Tell me your thoughts and reviews ok do not forget to review! :D**

**In addition, thank you for those who reviewed thank you thank you so much!**

**And sorry for the grammatical error and spelling I'll try to improve them more and tell me too if I have mistakes thank you!**

**R&R**

**~*HUGS AND KISSES & POCKY'S TO ALL!!!*~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OWARI**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	10. Sasuke has a what! Side of him!

I don't own Naruto

**Chapter 10: **Sasuke has a what?! Side of him?

Recap:

"_Tell me" Sasuke said eagerly standing up on the bed and stretched_

"_Well….Ummm" Sakura blushed_

"_Well" Sasuke asked blinking at her._

"_Ummm… you see you Ummm…" Sakura blushed not knowing how to say it properly_

"_Wellyoutouchedmewhaniwassleepingandwheniwokeupyoupushedmeintothewallandstartedtofingeredme" Sakura said very quickly_

"_Huh? Sakura will you please go slower" Sasuke said_

"_OK but this is not my fault and don't get any surprise" Sakura said_

"_Hn, ok" Sasuke said confused_

"_Well….you see you Uhh…"_

"_What?" Sasuke asked_

"_Well you touched me when I was sleeping and when I woke up you pushed me into the wall and started to fingered me" Sakura said and ended in whisper and blushing hard_

_THUD!!!_

"_Oh no Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said as Sasuke fainted again…_

* * *

Sakura put him again on the bed, wait for him to wake up, and traced his cheeks forehead lips and lastly his nose and he flinched a little.

"_Sasuke-kun never changes."_ Sakura giggled at the thought _"But Sasuke-kun is really moody does he have a split personality or something? The one is horny and one is a good one?"_and her thoughts ended when Sasuke open and blink his eyes slowly first blurry now clear.

"S-Sakura what happen?" Sasuke asked holding his head and sit up again

"Oh…well about that" Sakura said blushed, snapped herself out, and composed herself

"Never mind about that ok where's Kuro?" Sakura said changing the subject.

"I don't know" Sasuke said shrugging forgetting

"Well if you don't know how about we do something" Sakura said hotly and pushed him onto the bed and started kissing his neck jaw, cheeks, and stopped and faced him. He could feel her breathe fanning over his face and Sasuke blushed and stuttered.

"Sa-Sakura…what happened tell me please" Sasuke said and looked away shyly trying to hide his blushing cheeks

"_He looks so delicious…Mmmm,"_ Sakura thought licking her lips wanting to feel his cock inside her.

Sakura lean closer till their foreheads are touching

"Do you really want to know?" Sakura asked smirking sexily at him and traced his abs.

"Ahhh..." Sasuke try to bit his moan but it came out Sakura smirked even more.

"I want to unleash his dark desires" Sakura thought and stopped at the hem of his boxers' shorts.

Sasuke gulped_"Oh no not again but her mouth is so amazing when she is sucking me off"_ Sasuke thought and blushed more at what he's thinking dirtily

"Come on dude! You seriously don't remember what you did to her?!" Inner Sasuke said

"No! Wait what to do you mean me! **I did not do anything to her you baka!**' Sasuke shouted at his inner

"_Your hopeless you nerdy Emo bastard you fingered her against her will! You idiot!"_

"Wait a minute! **What the hell?!?!?"** Sasuke eyes widen mentally

"_Yeah you did dude and she was moaning our name! Oh YEAH!"_ Inner said cheering

"How?" Sasuke thought confused

"_Well you see you been staring her and it turns you on so you lust side appears and take over you and that's what happened"_ Inner explained

"**Wait! Why do I have a horny side of me?! And it's inside of me! I can't believe I have a horny evil dude dark side of me and it's inside me!!!"** Sasuke thought angrily at him

"_Yeah you do only when you're out of control Sasuke it comes out when your crazy and don't worry he's also a part of you and you could also talk you him when your errr….horny for our Sakura" _Inner said professionally with a white board in his mind and teaching him

"Huh?" Sasuke thought confused

"……."

"_No worries dude! Congratulations Sasuke you're now officinaly and not certified as a gay and Emo bastard anymore I congratulate you for being strait!!!"_ Inner said crying with tears

"_SAYONARA!!! DUDE!"_ Inner said and left

"….." Sasuke did not say anything but his eyes are widened mentally and his thought snapped out.

"Sasu-Chocó you still there" Sakura rubbing his bulged

"Hai" Sasuke whispered and blushed harder founding new information from his inner.

"Do you still want to know" Sakura hotly and started licking his earlobe and rubbed him harder.

"Ahhh…Sakura ….yes…ahhhhhh...Ohh" Sasuke said through moans.

"Sasuke-kun look at me when I'm talking to you" Sakura said very sweet with lust dripping her voice

Sasuke then looked at her and Sakura smiled seeing his flushed face his pink most lips swelling and pouting and his sexy hot little body and what the best part he is so helpless on her touches.

"Do want to know? Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked biting her lip and Sasuke moaned at how hot she looked like

"Hai" Sasuke said again breathing hard and nervous of what she is about to do.

"Well then let me remedy it for you" Sakura said sexily and lean closer and was about to kiss him and suddenly the door opened

"Hey little bro it's time for dinne-" Itachi said and dropped his iPod and stared half shocked at the position that they were in and blink and blink and blink and gained his posture and chuckled awkwardly .

Itachi scratched his head.

"Am I interrupting something?" Itachi asked trying to hold his laughter yeah he's little brother was so busted to him latter on he was going to rub it in and tease him.

Sakura blushed a little, moved away from the very red Sasuke, stand up, and walk over to him and put her arms around Itachi's neck

"Yes actually you were interrupting" Sakura said hotly against his ear and licked it Itachi almost moan no one ever made him feel this before not even the other girls he dated before this girl was so different it made him wild.

"Aa, Well I'm just telling Sasuke it's dinner time" Itachi said coolly and Sakura untangled herself from Itachi, give him a hickey on the neck, and licked her lips.

"Arigato Itachi-kun next time knock on the door and oh it's a pleasure to meet the no.1 top model in Tokyo" Sakura said and wink at him sexily

"Aa" Itachi smirked back at her and closes the door.

Sasuke became jealous he hate he's brother now he's going to tease latter after dinner he groaned at the thought and Sakura walk toward him and kissed him on the lips hotly

"Don't worry I told you you're the only one for me I promise that" Sakura said truly "and I know your jealous when I did that to your brother don't worry I'll give you allot of hickeys when we start _the project soon" _Sakura said licked her lips and kissed him hotly again on the lips

Sasuke blinked did Sakura just promised a promised Sasuke blinked his eyes again

"Aa" Sasuke said and smiled a little

"No come on Sasu-chan I'm hungry I wanna eat now!" Sakura said and pulled him up and dragged him out the door.

"Hey….wait Sakura I'm just in boxers," Sasuke said blushing

"Ohhh…. Yeah I forgot" Sakura said and giggled

Sasuke put some pants and shirts and they both went downstairs to find his parents just got home from work and his stupid hot brother sitting on the couch reading a book coughpornbookcough.

"Itachi-chan put that away we have a guest" Mikoto said Sasuke and Itachi's mother

"Hn son follow your mother" Fugaku said

"Aa" Itachi said keep the book

"What a kawaii lady we have here are you my Sasu-Chan's girlfriend" Mikoto asked Sasuke's eyes widen and blushed and looked at Sakura she answered

"No I'm not Mikoto-sama I'm just Sasuke's partner for the project and don't you remember me" Sakura said respectfully and pouted a little

Mikoto think "Ohh...yeah you Sakura-chan!!! I've miss you, you and Sasu-chan never talked in years!" Mikoto said and hugged her and Sakura hugged her back and smiled.

"So you're here for how many days?"

"1 month" Sasuke answered smiling faintly

"Is that ok Mikoto-sama?" Sakura asked

"Of course! Why not! Your always welcome here and your parents and me and Fugaku just had a meeting that we will combine our company together isn't that great now Sasu-kun is not going to have a hard time finding a heir for the Uchiha" Mikoto said excitedly

"Hehe" Sakura blushed and just scratched her head and along with Sasuke.

"Well what are we doing here standing let's all eat!" Mikoto said and grabbed her husband went inside the dining table and sit with Itachi following still reading his book.

"Come Sasuke-kun" Sakura said sexily at him and grabbed her hand

"Why does she have to be innocently sexy at the same time and awhile ago she is just goody goody Sakura now a seducing Sakura!" Sasuke thought and want to bang his head to the wall.

"Sasuke-kun" Sakura said sexily teasing him and he walk faster.

_"I wonder what will happen. Dinner with Sakura! It's going to be a torture!"_ Sasuke moaned mentally and groaned…

* * *

**So how was it? Stay tune for the next chapter there will be an exciting dinner and of course a tortured Sasuke eheheh Lol! So please review and do not forget every review counts for every author :D**

**In addition, to those who reviewed in my previous chapter thank you so much for all your thoughts and some ideas! :3**

**And please tell me if I go over with Sakura being seductive and don't worry Sasuke will be soon taking over by his horny inner again I don't know maybe soon or maybe next chapter or maybe very very soon XD well anyways thank again and R&R! **

**~*HUGS AND KISSES & POCKY'S TO ALL!!!*~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OWARI**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	11. Dark side

I don't own Naruto

**Chapter 11: **Dark side

**A little OOC for some parts well here's chapter 11**

**ENJOY! XD**

Recap:

"_Of course! Why not! Your always welcome here and your parents and me and Fugaku just had a meeting that we will combine our company together isn't that great now Sasu-kun is not going to have a hard time finding a heir for the Uchiha" Mikoto said excitedly_

"_Hehe" Sakura blushed and just scratched her head and along with Sasuke._

"_Well what are we doing here standing let's all eat!" Mikoto said and grabbed her husband went inside the dining table and sit with Itachi following still reading his book._

"_Come Sasuke-kun" Sakura said sexily at him and grabbed her hand_

"_Why does she have to be innocently sexy at the same time and awhile ago she is just goody goody Sakura now a seducing Sakura!" Sasuke thought and want to bang his head to the wall._

"_Sasuke-kun" Sakura said sexily teasing him and he walk faster._

"_I wonder what will happen. Dinner with Sakura! It's going to be a torture!"__ Sasuke moaned mentally and groaned…_

* * *

Sakura and Sasuke made it inside the dining table and took their seats Fugaku in the middle and Mikoto in the right, Itachi on the left and Sakura beside Itachi and lastly Sasuke beside her.

Things were quiet at first then Mikoto started the conversation.

"So Sakura-chan what project are doing with Sasu-chan anyway" Mikoto asked

"Well where going to live together to know what it's like to be married" Sakura said and shrugged

"Right Sasuke-kun" Sakura said his name sexily but no one noticed except him.

"Uhh…yeah" Sasuke blushed

"Aww that's great now Sasuke-kun will have a girlfriend!" Mikoto said

"Just no sex" Fugaku cut in

"Fugaku let them do what they want they are old enough stop being a worry wart" Mikoto said to his husband

"Hn, Sasuke is inexpi-," Fugaku said and Mikoto kicked his foot

Sasuke just blushed harder and wanting to die now.

Sakura just smirked while Itachi just chuckled

"Sasu-chan if you two want to have sex always remember to use condom ok honey" Mikoto said clapped her hands together.

Sakura almost want to laugh so hard just being able to see Sasuke this embarrass part of like it so much because he just looked so helpless and adorably cute.

"Don't worry Mom and Dad I'm sure Sasuke's ready since when because I saw hi-"Itachi said and Sasuke immediately covered his mouth

"You bastard! Don't ever tell them what you saw" Sasuke hissed in his brother ear

"What I just want to say that you and Sakura almost did it" Itachi said a little loud and their parents was kind of surprised

"Sasuke…you almost had sex with Sakura!" Mikoto said

"…..!" Fugaku was speechless

"Eheheh" Sakura just laugh awkwardly

"Uh oh!" Itachi said scratching his head.

"You jerk!" Sasuke said and bonked Itachi on the head

"Aww! What the hell!"

"Yay!!! Sasu-chan is not gay! And I'm going to have grandkids Oh yeah!" Mikoto said

"…." Fugaku said nothing

"Fugaku my dear I believe you owe me $50 for Sasuke is not gay!" Mikoto said waving her hand

"Aa we have allot of money why do this?" Fugaku said handed over the money

Mikoto just shrugged "Yes! Sasu-chan is not gay" Mikoto said wiping her tears with a tissue

Sasuke let go of Itachi "Wait you guys bet on me if I was gay!" Sasuke shouted

"I'm never gay!" Sasuke said angrily and red from embarrassment in front of Sakura

"Oh well let's forget about that Sasu-chan! Where's dinner?" Mikoto said and they waiters and house cleaner's sweat dropped and served the dinner on the tables

And Sasuke and Itachi composed themselves, seat down, and glared at eachother.

_What a weird family_ thought all the house cleaners, butlers, and chefs

Sakura just sit there blinking and watch the Uchiha's talked and calmed down

The foods were serve it was Sasuke's favourite spaghetti with lots of sweet tomato sauce.

"Hope you like it Sasu-chan" Mikoto said

"Hai Arigato mom" Sasuke said happily and eat.

Sakura moved to Sasuke "Sasuke-kun I love your family so much" Sakura said truly against his ear and he blushed and swallowed his meal.

The dinner went silent plate's forks clattering while eating Sakura was being bored of the silence and started to some fun with Sasuke.

Sakura leaned onto Sasuke's ear "I'm bored Sasuke-kun let's make this dinner more interesting" Sakura said hotly against his ear and he's eyes widen and almost choked.

"Sa-Sakura but my parents and this is wrong" Sasuke trailed of breathing hard

"Don't worry I'll be _careful_" Sakura said lustfully covered his ear with her hand and nipped his ear Sasuke almost moaned but bit his lip and Sakura's other hand started rubbing his thighs

"Ahhh…" Sasuke moaned silently unable to control himself

"Shhh… you don't want to get caught do you" Sakura said and her hand on his thighs closing to his boner.

"_Oh shit I hope Itachi didn't see"_ Sasuke thought worriedly and squirmed a little on his seat.

"Sasuke are feeling alright?" Mikoto asked Sakura broke away from him

"Yeah lil bro you seemed flush" Itachi said chuckling a little

"No it's just hot that's all" Sasuke said and glared at Itachi and Sakura

"Ok honey" Mikoto said

"Want me to cool you off" Sakura said against his ear sexily

"Sakura no" Sasuke whispered

"OK fine" Sakura said playfully and ran her lag up and down to his leg and Sasuke shivered and dropped his fork

"I'll get it" Sasuke said

"I'll help" Sakura said and both lean down to find the fork and Sasuke found it and was about to get it when Sakura stopped him and grabbed his face and kiss him hotly on the lips and broke away and giving him a wink and Sasuke was blushing madly. They got up and seat down

Sakura was not done with Sasuke she put a hand over his thigh and grasped his erection.

"Ahhh…!" Sasuke gasped and they all looked at him

"I'm fine I just hit my foot" Sasuke said panting hard

"I'm horny Sasu-kun I imagine you fucking me on this table…" Sakura whispered in his ear seductively and rubbed harder on his clothe covered cock.

"_No! Why does it have to be me!!! Again!" _Sasuke thought

Sasuke was breathing hard and face flushed from Sakura's torture. Soon dinner ended and he too was really horny and hormones screaming for sex again and fantasising about him and Sakura naked on his bed fucking her hard.

Sasuke thoughts ended when Mikoto spoke.

"It's getting late you 2 should be in bed now" Mikoto said then she kissed Sakura on the cheek and Sasuke on the forehead and the tow walked upstairs to his room.

"Remember use condom!" Mikoto shouted and Sakura just looked at Sasuke and giggled

* * *

**With Sasuke and Sakura**

Sakura and Sasuke were walking silently with Sakura in front Sasuke following her.

"**I told you take her now! No one will see!"** the horny inner Sasuke said angrily at him

"No will you stop! And get out!" Sasuke shouted mentally

"**You have a hard on get rid of it I know you wanted to fuck her on the table!"** Horny inner said

"_Hey let Sasuke do what he wants!"_ His true good inner said

"**Whatever I'm taking over your body whether you like it or not! Kiddo"** His horny inner said

"Wait no!" Sasuke said, thought's ended, and suddenly he closed his eyes and opened them he smirked darkly at Sakura's back figure.

"Sasuke which way again is your room I forgot" Sakura said asking Sasuke turning her head side to side still looking for his room.

Sakura didn't heard Sasuke answered she was about to turn around and asked him he went to her fast and pinned her to the wall hard.

"Sakura" Sasuke said darkly and rubbed his face on her neck

"Sasuke" Sakura whispered kind of scared "This is not Sasuke he's so different!" Sakura thought "But how? Why?" Her thought's echoed and ended when Sasuke nipped her neck

"Sakura…Mmmm…I love you smell it's very _intoxicating_" Sasuke said huskily and darkly and leave a hickey on her neck.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura said nervously

"What's wrong Sakura nervous?" Sasuke said chuckled darkly on her neck and cruelly squeezed her ass

"Ahhh!" Sakura gasped

Sasuke closed his eyes, went up, grounded his forehead against her's gently, he rubbed his nose to hers, lastly kissed her cherry lips hard, then broke away, and opened his eyes and Sakura gasped.

"Your eyes it's….it's red…" Sakura said surprised that his eyes were red not onyx. Sasuke eyes changed from onyx to red flaming red with three tomoes swirling and eyes only read lust nothing but pure lust to take her to fuck her until she screams so loud.

Sasuke just smirked darkly "tsk…tsk...Sakura…Sakura ...Sakura don't be afraid I'm still your Sasuke-kun" Sasuke said cruelly traced a finger over her nose, jaw, forehead, and her lips.

"Such gorgeous…. lips" Sasuke said darkly and licked his lips slowly and his hands travelled down to caress the curves of her body feeling her.

"Such beautiful body…" Sasuke said and lifted her legs up and wrapped it around his waist and he lean down her ear.

"It makes me want to…" Sasuke said darkly and nipped her ear.

"_Fuck_! You so hard until you begged me to stop" Sasuke said darkly against her ear and bite on it hard.

"Ahhh…Ohhh..."Sakura moaned sexily she couldn't help it she's turned on by Sasuke

"Tsk…what a naughty Sakura. Already submitting?" Sasuke asked mockingly and grinning darkly

"St-op! This!" Sakura said fighting

"What do you really want to I know you're willing to fuck why stop now" Sasuke said darkly and slipped his hands inside her G-string to feel her wet

"My so wet already Sakura what a little slut" Sasuke said huskily

"Don't worry" Sasuke said mockingly and pulled her skirt down.

"I'll make…" Sasuke said darkly, pulled her G-string, and stopped to her knees.

"You..." Sasuke whispered darkly in her ear.

"Scream" Sasuke hissed darkly and entered two fingers inside her pumping it in and out of her without hesitation

"Ahhh! Ohhh! Sasuke!" Sakura moaned/screamed

"Hn, that's it scream" Sasuke said cruelly he pumped harder not caring if she was in bliss or in pain he fucking did not care he didn't give a fuck about it.

"Stop!" Sakura said not liking this kind of Sasuke

"You want me to stop Sakura! Are you sure! Huh?!" Sasuke demanded darkly and very husky and yanking her hair.

"Yes! Please!" Sakura said in pain and pleasure

"Hn, beg" Sasuke said darkly and smirked

"Please stop! Make it stop!" Sakura begged her face flushed panting hard

"To bad that's not going to work" Sasuke said cruelly

"Sasuke-kun… where'…s the… real…. him" Sakura said through moans flushing panting hard

"Hn, forget about him!" Sasuke hissed and yanked her hair forward

"Ahhh!" Sakura moaned in pain, drilled his fingers inside her harder, and trapped her into a forceful kiss.

"Beg, scream, and say my name! And screamed it if you want to stop" Sasuke said darkly smirking.

"Please stop Sasuke! Stop!" Sakura sobbed and echoed through the hallway.

"Never this will never stop Sakura you are mine! Mine put that through your think head" Sasuke said darkly smirking at her sexily.

"_Mine!"_ Sasuke thought darkly….

* * *

**So what you think? Hmmmm…. Please tell me and review! XD**

**Thank you for those who reviewed in my previous chapters it helps allot thank you so much!!!**

**~*HUGS AND KISSES & POCKY'S TO ALL!!!*~**

**Tell me if I'm way to OOC with the characters ok thank you :3**

**Also read my other stories they are good too :D**

**Don't forget to R&R every review counts for me, I will accept criticism, some ideas that are fit to the stories, I'm sorry for the bad grammar, and some misspelled words :D **

**R&R's Lol! **

**Until then Ba…BYE!!! :D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OWARI**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	12. I want you…

I don't own Naruto

**Chapter 12: **I want you…

Recap:

"_Ahhh! Ohhh! Sasuke!" Sakura moaned/screamed_

"_Hn, that's it scream" Sasuke said cruelly he pumped harder not caring if she was in bliss or in pain he fucking did not care he didn't give a fuck about it._

"_Stop!" Sakura said not liking this kind of Sasuke_

"_You want me to stop Sakura! Are you sure! Huh?!" Sasuke demanded darkly and very husky and yanking her hair._

"_Yes! Please!" Sakura said in pain and pleasure_

"_Hn, beg" Sasuke said darkly and smirked_

"_Please stop! Make it stop!" Sakura begged her face flushed panting hard_

"_To bad that's not going to work" Sasuke said cruelly_

"_Sasuke-kun… where'…s the… real…. him" Sakura said through moans flushing panting hard_

"_Hn, forget about him!" Sasuke hissed and yanked her hair forward_

"_Ahhh!" Sakura moaned in pain, drilled his fingers inside her harder, and trapped her into a forceful kiss._

"_Beg, scream, and say my name! And screamed it if you want to stop" Sasuke said darkly smirking._

"_Please stop Sasuke! Stop!" Sakura sobbed and echoed through the hallway._

"_Never this will never stop Sakura you are mine! Mine put that through your think head" Sasuke said darkly smirking at her sexily._

"_Mine!"__ Sasuke thought darkly…._

* * *

Sakura was breathing hard and Sasuke pulled her hair harder making her moaned in pain.

"Ahhh…Sasuke!" Sakura said

"Scream Sakura even if you scream no one will hear you" Sasuke said darkly and curled his fingers inside her.

"Ohhh…Sasuke…Kami-sama!" Sakura moaned

"Just submit Sakura" Sasuke said darkly with hint of mockery his red eyes flaring with lust and planted butterfly kisses on her neck.

"Submit Sakura and everything will go away…" Sasuke whispered on her neck

"I will take it all away…" Sasuke said nipped her ear.

"Ahhh…" Sakura moaned and closed her eyes tight

"The pain…" Sasuke whispered harshly in her ear and emphasising his point her made a sharp thrust inside her pussy.

"Sakura almost scream "Ahhh…" then bit her lip hard.

"Mmmm" Sakura said biting her lip hard and blood trickled from her cherry lips.

"Tsk…tsk" Sasuke said and cupped her chin and raise her face to meet his and crimson clashed with emerald.

Sakura was nervous she never saw Sasuke like this and the fact she is really scared of him.

"Sakura…looked what you've done your lips is ruin" Sasuke said licking his lips

"Don't worry I'll clean it up" Sasuke said darkly and mockingly and licked her chin of the blood trail.

"Mmmmmm…" Sasuke said licking his lips, tilted her head to angle it aside, and kissed her loving the taste of her blood on her lips.

"You've got the most delicious lips," Sasuke said darkly and licking her lips using his tongue

"Perfect mounds" Sasuke said and squeeze her right breathe and she squealed and moaned sexily at the feeling

"Fine ass" Sasuke said cruelly, squeeze it, and pushed her forward meeting his fingers

"Ahhh..!" Sakura moaned

"Insatiable…Sakura I know you're a slut why make it the hard way we can always do the easy way" Sasuke said sadistically and sucked her clothe nipple and she moaned

"_It feels so good but this is not Sasuke part of me like it so much but this is not the real him I want the real him_" Sakura thought and moaned.

He then went up and kissed her deeper getting addicted to her taste and thrusted his tongue inside her roughly and kissing her with more vigour and thrusted his finger inside her hard and she came screaming on his mouth.

Sasuke smirked and lean in her ear.

"So what do you say Sakura submit already and I will make your and my fantasies come true?" Sasuke said whispered in her ear darkly

"Answer me Sakura" Sasuke said lazily fingering her.

"Sasuke this is not you please listen to me snap out of it!" Sakura said and moaned out.

"Shut up!" Sasuke started breathing hard, clutched his head, closed his eyes, and open them and they turned back to onyx.

"Sakura I-I" the real Sasuke said and clutched his head and he closed his eyes and it turned red again.

"Sakura" The dark Sasuke said, smirked, clutched his head again, and open his eyes and it turned onyx

"Sakura I-….Saku-ra taskete! (Help Me,)" the real Sasuke said breathing hard and suddenly fainted in her arms.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said and catch him and Sakura fell on the floor sitting with Sasuke on her arms.

Sakura cupped his cheek _"Sasuke-kun what's happening to you?" _Sakura thought and stand up and carry him and went inside his room carrying him by the shoulder.

**

* * *

**

Sakura had a lot of tries opening and closing doors finding his room and finally she found it and entered inside.

* * *

**Inside his room**

Sakura laid Sasuke down on his bed gently and cupped his face and he flinched a little and very cutely.

"_Sasuke-kun"_ Sakura thought and caress his face more adn kissed his forehead

* * *

**Meanwhile in Sasuke's mind**

"What the hell? And why did you take over me now Sakura thinks I'm a monster!" Sasuke said angrily at the horny him.

"**Well I don't care all I think is about having her!"** His horny inner said not caring at all

"_Hey you leave us alone for now Sasuke and I we'll talk now go off on a strip bar or something,"_ The good Inner Sasuke said shooing him off.

"**Hn, Fine but as soon as I get back again I'll have my blossom**" Horny said and vanished

Then horny inner left…

"_Sasuke man sorry about that well you see he comes out rarely ok so don't panic and always control him and not let him control you ok_?" Inner said

"I know that I have hormones too you know why the hell do I have a perverted personality side of me anyway?!" Sasuke asked mentally

"_Hmmm…I don't know but your brother has too and he might knows it too,"_ Inner said and shrugged

"_It's a part of your family ad you possessed the Sharingan"_ Inner explain

"Wha? Sharing the what?" Sasuke asked confused eyes blinking

"_Oh Sharingan you know your eyes turned red and stuff like that"_ Inner said

"_Anyway so I was saying you loss control of yourself there that it activated against your will and it will only activate when you are jealous feeling overprotective of Sakura you know stuff like that but you can always control it if you can Sasuke just asked your brother about it"_ Inner said very fast

"Wha?" Sasuke said confused not getting anything at all

"_Never mind just ask Itachi about and wake up already you're making Sakura wait"_ Inner said and waved goodbye

**OK out of Sasuke's mind **

* * *

Sasuke shifted and eyes slowly starts to open and looked at Sakura to see she is laying beside him her headrest on his shoulder and one hand wrapped around his waist and sleeping like an angel.

Sasuke blushed _"Wow she is so breathtaking when she sleeps but she is just very hormone crazed teenager when she's awake"_ Sasuke thought and groaned and thoughts ended when Sakura shifted and eyes open looked up to see Sasuke awake and she hugged him immediately.

"Sasuke-kun you're alright!" Sakura said hugging him worriedly

"Uhh…yeah I'm fine but I don't remember half what I did to you.." Sasuke said sadly and let go of her and hold her hand

"Sakura I'm sorry about what happened I'm very sorry I-I" Sasuke said and Sakura put a finger on his lips gently and lean closer

"Sasuke-kun no need to apologize" Sakura said gently onto his ear and he blushed and squirmed a little

"Sasuke-kun your eyes are red I wonder why? Tell me please," Sakura asked in a hushed tone

"I-I don't really know…." Sasuke whispered and looked away

"But don't worry I don't hate you I like what you did to me but I want the real you doing it to me" Sakura said hotly and cupped his chin to make eye contact. Eyes dilated with lust and crawled up to his lap and licked his earlobe

"Sa-Sakura I-I" Sasuke blushed erection started to grow _"Oh shit it's starting again"_ Sasuke thought

"Sasuke-kun…." Sakura whispered looking at his eyes

"Make love to me…" Sakura whispered hotly and rubbing herself onto him feeling his hard cock

"Ahhh...Sakura!" Sasuke moaned

"I want the real you…." Sakura whispered

"I want your true desires and make them in reality," Sakura whispered in his ear.

"Onegai…" Sakura said sexily biting her bottom lip

"Sasuke-kun…" Sakura said lean closer

"I…." Sakura said and grabbed his hair and angled it aside and lean closer until their foreheads touch

"Want…" Sakura said rubbing her nose to his very erotic way.

"You…" Sakura whispered and lean in and kiss him but this time gently…

**

* * *

**

**OK so end of chapter 12 so what do you guys think? Please read review it helps allot I would like to thank those people who reviewed**

**yumi-echizen**

**-PASSIIONATE-**

**Te0214**

**LoveAngel604**

**darksketch**

**TragedyDawl**

**nassima123**

**niki**

**xXxcHeRrYbErRyxXx**

**.muzic**

**XxXstRawBeRRy mInTxXx**

**sHiRoIXD16**

**starx**

**Hydrotamer**

**icist24**

**~~~Dark-Mousy~~~**

**xBlackCherryBlossomx**

**honeycomb198**

**Francis**

**Leon**

**Nero**

**Elven-Dream-Girl**

**Avithereader78**

**Klerk**

**{- Night -}**

**~Darkness~**

**Lily**

**David**

**Leon_24**

**tImOtHy**

**J-O-R-G-E**

**Mark**

**erms**

**SasoLOVE111**

**Kinuta U.**

**PurplePanda1010**

**xxiluvemoboyzxx**

**KinkyK and JazzyJ**

**xBlackCherryBlossomx**

**harunosakua**

**xemotionallyCONSTIPATEDX**

**shinobi89**

**SakuraUchiha44530**

**j4kid**

**love your story**

**Lu-chan**

**tearsofjoy159**

**True Sakura Uchiha**

**XxGothFairyLoverxX**

**~~~HIME-SAMA~~~**

**Uchiha-kun!**

**I love it!**

**iSakura**

**crazymel2008**

**Lase**

**NejiSakuKiba**

**narutofan(sasukeandsakura)**

**akatsuki-sakura1236492**

**kat**

**sasuxsaku4ever**

**tell me if I forgot someone stab me!**

**Very long ne well thank you for reading and reviewing in this stories hope you never get tired of reading sorry for the cliff I'm sick I'm kind of off limits using my laptop but I'll try to update and write more.**

**Thank you again and wait for the next chapter.**

**Ja!**

**Until then Ba……bye!**

**~*HUGS AND KISSES & POCKY'S TO ALL!!!*~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OWARI**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	13. Not ready

I don't own Naruto

**Chapter 13: **Not ready

Recap:

"_Sasuke-kun your eyes are red I wonder why? Tell me please," Sakura asked in a hushed tone_

"_I-I don't really know…." Sasuke whispered and looked away_

"_But don't worry I don't hate you I like what you did to me but I want the real you doing it to me" Sakura said hotly and cupped his chin to make eye contact. Eyes dilated with lust and crawled up to his lap and licked his earlobe_

"_Sa-Sakura I-I" Sasuke blushed erection started to grow __"Oh shit it's starting again"__ Sasuke thought_

"_Sasuke-kun…." Sakura whispered looking at his eyes_

"_Make love to me…" Sakura whispered hotly and rubbing herself onto him feeling his hard cock_

_"Ahhh...Sakura!" Sasuke moaned_

"_I want the real you…." Sakura whispered_

"_I want your true desires and make them in reality," Sakura whispered in his ear._

"_Onegai…" Sakura said sexily biting her bottom lip_

"_Sasuke-kun…" Sakura said lean closer_

"_I…." Sakura said and grabbed his hair and angled it aside and lean closer until their foreheads touch_

"_Want…" Sakura said rubbing her nose to his very erotic way._

"_You…" Sakura whispered and lean in and kiss him but this time gently…_

* * *

Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck, pulled him closer, kissed him deeper, and licked his bottom lip asking for entrance Sasuke first hesitate but complied as well, Sakura slid her tongue inside his mouth and taste him and both tongues dance in different pattern.

Sakura moaned through the kiss loving the feeling of his lips upon hers and Sakura pulled him down still not breaking the kiss and Sakura at the bottom and Sasuke on the top still making out very hotly wanting to last the wonderful feeling of the kiss.

Soon both parted and gasping for air and Sakura stared at him with lust-filled eyes that match his but this time it was him the real him Sakura was glad and smiled sexily at him.

"Sasuke-kun….." Sakura whispered and toss his shirt to the ground.

"Your body….." Sakura said and licked her lips anticipation traced his abs

"Is-"Sakura yanked his hair not too hard and angle it upward a little.

"Mine…" Sakura purred and pulled him down

"Saku-" Sasuke moaned and Sakura kissed him again and pushed him on the bed took care of his pants leaving him on his boxers and grasped his clothed covered cock in her hands started to rub him hard.

Sasuke broke the kiss "Fu-ck! Ohh…Sakura…shit" Sasuke moaned

"Bad Sasuke don't curse" Sakura said sexily waving a finger at him hotly and pushed her index finger on his mouth Sasuke's eyes widen at her sudden gesture.

"Suck" Sakura ordered and Sasuke obeyed like a good boy started to suck her finger with slurping sounds, which turned her on more arousing her to no end.

Sasuke moaned through her fingers as she removed his boxers and freed his hard cock grasp it.

"Mmmmmm" Sasuke moaned to her slim finger.

"Sasuke-kun you're so hot," Sakura said

"Big" Sakura moaned and removed her finger from his mouth with a loud pop and crawled down to his harden cock and traced the saliva coated finger on the tip of his cock Sasuke shivered and moaned at the feeling

"Just the way I like it" Sakura said licked her lips sexily

"Just sit back realx and-" Sakura said and eyed him sexily

"Enjoy Sasuke-kun" Sakura said and sucked the tip of his cock and Sasuke moaned face blushing panting hard and closed his eyes tight at the feeling.

"Saku-ra….ahhhhhh…damn" Sasuke moaned bit his pillow as Sakura swallowed the half of his cock and massaged his balls with her other hand.

"Fuck…Sakura" Sasuke moaned almost reaching his peak he was about to cum when Sakura stopped and he groaned at the loss of her warm mouth that was invading his hard cock

Sakura looked up sexily at him

"Sasuke-kun tell me what you desire" Sakura said cupped his face gently with her right hand

Sasuke just blushed shyly and looked away

"Come on tell me" Sakura said gently and twirled his hair affectionately

"Please Sakura su-suck me off" Sasuke whispered and gasped Sakura started to fist his cock

"Hmmm Sasuke-kun please say it again a little louder" Sakura said

"Please su-suck me.... hard" Sasuke said really red very shy looked away

"Why could I say no to a very sexy demand" Sakura said hotly and suck him bobbing her head up and down immediately and he moaned at the sudden action and grasped her pick locks as he moaned and started to bucked his hips forward meeting her mouth her hot mouth

"Sakura….Mmm…oh...please….tighter…." Sasuke begged and moaned

Sakura moaned she loved hearing Sasuke begged it was very erotic hot he's like a poor lost child

Sakura sucked faster and tighten her mouth around him and Sasuke moaned.

"Sakura I'm going to Ohhh!.....fuc-k" Sasuke moaned as he came inside her mouth and some dripped t her chest.

Sakura licked the excess cum that dripped from the corner of her lips

"Mmmm…You never fail to disappoint me Sasuke-kun" Sakura licked her index finger covered with his milky cum.

Sasuke was panting hard Sakura kissed him

"Sasuke-kun take me now" Sakura said in a pleading voice wanting him

"Onegai" Sakura said in whisper eyelids shining with need love lust for him

"I don't know how…." Sasuke said sadly

"Sasuke just let your body what you want…." Sakura whispered cupped his face

"What you desire…." Sakura whispered and traced his lips

"What you need…" Sakura said lean closer and licked her lips slowly

"Anything Sasuke anything you desire" Sakura said softly

"Sakura" Sasuke whispered her name very gently, kissed her softly, wrapped his arms around her slim sexy waist, pulled her closer to him, and settle her on his lap and Sakura gasped through the kiss at the feel of his erection and moaned.

Sasuke licked her bottom lip shyly asking for entrance.

Sakura smirked to the kiss and let him slid his tongue slowly Sasuke was hesitant at first but then started to explore her mouth little by little tasting her sweetness their tongues both battle for dominance.

Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck and deepen the kiss more and kiss back eagerly also thrusting her tongue in and out in a tempo and him responding in a very gently but very dominant way.

The kiss continued on Sasuke broke the kiss with both their eyes closed and Sasuke stared planting butterfly kisses on her neck Sakura moaned and thrown her head back.

"Ahhh….Mmmmmm…Sasuke-kun!"

Sakura moaned her face flushed arousing her to no end.

Then Sasuke open his eyes, widen immediately, and pulled away from the kiss.

Both panting hard and Sakura looked confused it was going really good but what's gotten into him?

"I-I- I'm sorry I was just I….I'm scared again…that I might hurt you again…." Sasuke said panting face flushed clutched his hair and move away from her.

Sakura went up to him and cupped his cheek gently.

"Sasuke-kun don't worry I'm not forcing you" Sakura said and lean closer

"It's ok Sasuke-kun" Sakura said softly her eyes full of concern love for him she's willing to wait.

"Saku-ra……I-I…" Sasuke said blushing

"Shhh…." Sakura shushed him gently

"Now why don't we just go to sleep and rest and we need to go to school tomorrow ne?" Sakura said smiling at him

"H-Hai" Sasuke said shyly and fixed himself and laid down under the covers with Sakura and Sakura suddenly hugged him and he blushed

"Sa-Sakura" Sasuke said at the position that they were in

"Hmmmm Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked innocently resting her face on his neck and one leg around his waist.

"Not-hing" Sasuke stuttered

"Ok" Sakura smirked innocently hot at him and kissed his cheek

"Good night Sasuke-kun" Sakura whispered sexily snuggled more

"Good night" Sasuke mumbled and almost moan when she brushed her knee against his clothed cock Sasuke will be having a hard time sleeping with her doing these. These! Tortures how will he survive!

"_Does Sakura love or like me or she just wants my body_?" Sasuke thought confused

"_Let's not think about that now I have Sakura sleeping next to me!!!" _Sasuke thought and panic mentally

"_How am I suppose to sleep with this torture?!"_ Sasuke thought and groaned

**

* * *

**

**OK so thank you for those who reviewed! XD**

**And sorry if this chapter sucked and tell me your thoughts I would love to hear them if this chapter sucked or what? :D**

**These are the people who reviewed in Chapter 12:**

**amai swEEt loVe**

**SasoLOVE111**

**KinkyK and JazzyJ**

**xXxcHeRrYbErRyxXx**

**lala . love . muzic**

**LoveAngel604**

**XxXstRawBeRRy mInTxXx**

**sHiRoIXD16**

**Kat **

**Elven-Dream-Girl**

**NejiSakuKiba**

**FuryanWarrior**

**TragedyDawl**

**BYMXSASUKE4LYFE**

**SakuraUchiha44530**

**MisoGirl**

**nassima123**

**tearsofjoy159**

**shockmyworld12**

**crazymel2008**

**~Darkness~**

**~~~Dark-Mousy~~~**

**icist24**

**darkangelpia911**

**harunosakua**

**narutofan**

**XxGothFairyLoverxX**

**honeycomb198**

**iSakura**

**xBlackCherryBlossomx**

**True Sakura Uchiha**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING IN CHAPTER 12! Thank you again! Hope you support me more! :D**

**Thank you again and wait for the next chapter.**

**And I'm not sick anymore I'll try improve and make more the chapters like kinkier and sexy and more ideas and those who wan tot give me ideas your all free I think my brain is running low but I still have wow It's not really me to lose ideas but yeah. **

**Well ideas comments are welcome and don't forget review and do you guys think I need a beta or not?**

**Ja!**

**Until then Ba……bye!**

**~*HUGS AND KISSES & POCKY'S TO ALL!!!*~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OWARI**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	14. Good morning Sasukekun!

I don't won Naruto

**Sorry for the delay :D**

**Thank you** **icist24 for the ideas you help me and I'm sorry again for the chapter delay blame it on school and lots of stupid homework's and once again thank you for the 300 reviews and I hope you don't get tired of reading this story and thanks again allot. **

**Here's chapter 14 R&R! :3**

**Chapter 14:** Good morning Sasuke-kun!

Sakura scrunched up blink at the tiny rays of sun through Sasuke's window and she closed her eyes snuggled more to Sasuke's chest and opened her eyes once again

Looked up and saw a very cute Sasuke sleeping with his back covered some of his cute face his lips red a with a little pout he wore on his lips and his brows scrunch up adorably and he's cheeks were tainted with natural blush and panting hard and he was clearly having a wet dream.

Sakura giggled quietly and crawled up quietly careful not to wake him up and put a hand between him she bit her bottom lip brushed a few raven strands away from his face and straddled on top of him gently and gasped a little to feel his half harden cock.

"_He must be having really naughty dreams"_ Sakura thought and licked her lips in lust and lean down and started placing kisses on his sculpted chest and looked up to find he's still asleep and she smirked and started kissing he's chest up to his neck and continued kissing until she reached his jaw.

Rubbed herself more to feel his now hard cock and Sasuke moaned and brows furrowed more and sweat started to forms on his forehead.

Sakura sucked his jaw and licked her way up to his neck

"Mmm Sasuke-kun….Nnnnn… wake up it's time for school" Sakura moaned and licked his ear hotly.

Sasuke responded with a grunt and a moan escape his red full lips

"Nnnnn….Sakura m-m-more Ohhh…" Sasuke moaned in his sleep and bucked his hips forward craving for the friction he desire.

Sakura moaned as he bucked his hips forward

"Tsk…tsk… is naughty Sasuke-kun dreaming naughty things about me?" Sakura purred and moaned on his ear.

"Nnnnn…oh…" Sasuke moaned breathing heavily

"Answer me Sasuke-_kun_" Sakura purred the suffix and rubbed herself to him and running the tip of her finger on his chest.

"Yes….Ohh…Nnnnn…More please m-more" Sasuke moaned still asleep eyes closing tighter and cheeks blushing panting

"You want more?" Sakura breathe hotly and sexily on his neck, laced her fingers on his hair, and gripped it a little tighter but not too much to hurt him.

"Y-Yes…oh….please….yeas" Sasuke moaned squirming answering her back

"But were going to late for school Sasuke-kun" Sakura purred sucking his neck leaving a hickey and saliva trickling sexily on the side on her lips

Sasuke just groaned in response

"Please Sasuke-kun wake up" Sakura said sexily, lean down, and kissed him on the lips gently.

_Please_

_Sasuke-kun…_

_Wake_

_Up_

_Wake up_

_Wake_

_Up…._

_Sasuke-kun…._

* * *

**In Sasuke's dream**

"Huh? Wha?" Sasuke thought in his dream blink

"**Dude wake up and I love Sakura's wake up calls"** Horny Inner said

"You again what the hell did you do with me I'm having dirty dreams about her! You pervert!" Sasuke shouted mentally

"**Oh you enjoyed it loving the naked pic's I send you," Horny said gazing at the naked pics"**

"Get out of my head" Sasuke said

"**No can do man come on wake up already I want to have sex now you know and your making Sakura wait"** Horny inner said

"Whatever just get out," Sasuke said scowling

"**Fine I'm just going to jack of or whatever"** Horny inner, said

"Huh?" Sasuke said eyes widen and his inner horny inner left.

**Out of Sasuke's La La Land dreams **

* * *

Sakura kissed him more again and still looking if he's awake and finally Sasuke blinked and saw something green and blinked again and realization hit him Sakura.

Sakura! Was kissing him he's eyes widen immediately and suddenly pushed her off and landed on the floor with her butt.

"Aww! That's not very nice Sasuke-kun," Sakura said in a sexy teary-eyed shining expression and biting her bottom lip adding effect.

"I-I-I's sorry I please A….A please I'm sorry Sakura forgive" Sasuke said blushing hard and she just looked so very sexy and her and Sakura pushed her chest up giving him a full view of her cleavage and Sasuke almost want to jack off right now at the sight it's just so arousing.

"Hmmmmp I hate you Sasu-kun!" Sakura pouted sniffing a little she looked so innocently sexy at the same time

"Ohhh! I-I-I'm sorry I please forgive me" Sasuke said blushing very cutely innocent and stand up and was about to approached her and he suddenly remember the erection he got from his stupid wet dream he cursed silently.

Sakura saw the bulge on his boxers and smiled and stand up like nothing happen "Come Sasuke-kun let's take a bath together or we'll be late for school" Sakura said pulling him

"Bu-But Am I-I-I forgiven?" Sasuke asked shyly blushing and looked away

"Of course you are you're my Sasuke-kun" Sakura purred on his ear

"Now come let's take a bath now and I'll take of _your problem,_" Sakura sexily said rubbing her clothed pussy on his clothed and cock and he moaned.

"Nnnnn….Sa-Sakura" Sasuke said panting very flushed and looked away again shyly

"Now come on don't be shy" Sakura purred

"And good morning Sasuke-kun" Sakura said sexily and dragged him to his big bathroom that mostly covered with mirrors.

"_it's not good anymore"_ Sasuke thought scowled cutely

Sakura smirked sexily at the mirrors that cover every part of Sasuke's bathroom.

* * *

Sasuke groaned cutely as they were done showering and got dressed for school this the worst day for him

First his stupid inner giving him dirty dreams of him and Sakura!

Second is that he didn't get much sleep cause of Sakura touching him in his most sacred places which is not the right time for sleeping!

Third, they showered together, not just, and any ordinary shower there are series of her washing his hair and returning the favour.

And that's not it he even the best part he like but didn't admit it that Sakura sucked him again and every time he turned and looked around and looked at the side front above he saw every detail of her sucking his cock.

He moaned at the thought the way she sucked his cock it was very hot the way she swirled the tip of her tongue on the tip of his cock and licked all around his hard cock

Oh! Fuck, she even swallowed half of his 9-inch cock and the way she bobbed her head up and down it was a big turned on for him and her

He gripped her hair at the feeling loving her hot lips around his cock every time he gazed at the mirror fuck he saw every inch of his cock inside her mouth up down left right it was an erotic sight.

He was burning with lust need and touch

_Her touch…_

_Kisses…_

_Her caresses…_

_Her words…._

_Words that make him go wild and unleashed his inner demon with in him…._

"-Do you want to?" Sakura asked snapping him out he's thoughts

"Huh?" Sasuke sad and looked away shyly and his pants started to tighten but then keep himself composed

"Silly Sasuke-kun I said are you ok now do want to go now or you're not feeling well" Sakura said cupped his cheek gently

"I-I'm fine" Sasuke blushed at her gentle gesture.

"Great now let's go were going to be late" Sakura said sexily

Sasuke groaned him and her at school the thought made him regret that he did not lie.

"_Maybe it's better off if I did lie about getting sick but them again I'll be with Sakura seducing me! Oh man!"_ Sasuke moaned at the thought

"Sasuke-kun you coming?" Sakura purred teasing him

"Hai, Coming" Sasuke whispered shyly turning red.

"_Man I wish school's not worst than being with a sex craze Sakura"_ Sasuke shivered at the thought of her seducing him in every class was not a very nice idea….

* * *

**Sorry for the late chapter again! : D Please review and tell me your thoughts and I'll spice it up more on the next Chapter Yay! they are going to school! XD**

**I need a beta for this story and please tell me if you would like to beta and tell how to cause it's my first time to have a beta! Thank you for those who would like to become my beta thank you just PM me:3**

**Well ideas comments are welcome and don't forget review**

**(^-^*)/****ｺﾝﾁｬ****!**

**Ja!**

**Thank you again wait for the next chapter and here's the people who reviewed on chapter 13:**

**insaneanimelover**

**WIKEDLOVELY**

**LittleMissReaper112**

**XxShai-hime3xX**

**darkangelpia911**

**xXXSakuraTheLostLolitaxXX**

**honeycomb198**

**LoveAngel604**

**Sasuke and sakura fan**

**Uchiha-kun!**

**i love it!**

**iSakura**

**Kinuta U.**

**xXMidNightxXxSk8terXx**

**xXxNothing-Lasts-4EverxXx**

**SakuraUchiha44530**

**harunosakua**

**nassima123**

**True Sakura Uchiha**

**tearsofjoy159**

**Kat**

**icist24**

**~~~Dark-Mousy~~~**

**~Darkness~**

**XxGothFairyLoverxX**

**xBlackCherryBlossomx**

**SasoLOVE111**

**Elven-Dream-Girl**

**AkatsukiMewMew**

**TragedyDawl**

**xemotionallyCONSTIPATEDX**

**sHiRoIXD16**

**lala . love . muzic**

**amai swEEt loVe**

**xXxcHeRrYbErRyxXx**

**XxXstRawBeRRy mInTxXx**

**And if I forgot someone chop me of and thank you once again for these people who reviewed and supported me! Thank you so much!**

**Toodles!**

**Wait for the next chapter soon! :D**

**~*HUGS AND KISSES & POCKY'S TO ALL!!!*~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OWARI**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	15. School time! XD

I don't own Naruto

**Chapter 15: **School time! XD

Sakura was holding Sasuke's hand as they entered the school, many people stared at them, and mostly her fanboys were shocked and some fainted why the hell she would go out with that loser and some of her fanboys glared at poor Sasuke in jealousy.

Sasuke shuddered and looked down and gripped Sakura's hand tighter.

Sakura looked at him and saw him not himself.

Sakura cupped his chin between her thumb and index finger, lifted his face up, and leans closer.

"Sasuke-kun what's wrong?" Sakura asked sexily concerned.

"Ummm….It's just that….I-I uhhhh…" Sasuke blushed and looked away.

In addition, allot of people were just so shocked and her fanboys totally fainted and wondered why she is being nice to the loser.

"Sasuke-kun" Sakura purred then pushed him to the lockers and trapping him and circling his eyeglasses and twirled his hair lean closer.

Now people are enjoying and watching them and boys started to wolf whistle and expecting to have a live sex.

"Sa-Sakura….people are staring" Sasuke said and blushed.

"Let them stare all they want cause I have you" Sakura licked her lips sexily.

"Now tell me what's bothering you?" Sakura asked him.

"Ummm….." Sasuke blushed shyly.

"Come tell me" Sakura purred "Are you having problems again down there" Sakura said hotly and rubbed her knee against his crotch.

Sasuke moaned "Nnnnn….Sakura….don't…" Sasuke moaned out.

"Sasuke-kun tell me so I can help" Sakura said lust dripping in her voice.

"It's just that…" Sasuke blushed and his behind his bangs cutely and trailed off not wanting to tell that he's bothering and being glared by Sakura's fanboys that would make him like a chicken in front of her.

"Just what?" Sakura said and brushed his bangs away from his face and lean closer.

"It's just….-"Sasuke blushed.

"What?" Sakura said gently and leaning more closer and kiss him but—

"HARUNO!" Someone screamed.

* * *

"HARUNO!" Sakura pulled away from Sasuke and looked at Karin "What?" Sakura said boredly and a bit irritated she was about to kiss Sasuke.

"HARUNO! YOU BITCH WHY DID I SAW YOU AND SAI MAKING OUT AND YOU KNOW BITCH HE'S MY BOYFRIEND!!!" Karin said like a mad woman who was wearing a tight see through blouse 3 button undone and very short skirt that is disgustingly she's wearing a 8 inch heels shoes she's wearing.

"Well you I just wanted to see if he's a good kisser and yeah he's totally a good one he knows how use his tongue well" Sakura teased Karin making her more pissed off.

Sasuke glared a little knowing Sakura was making out with that Sai guy or whatever he is even though he doesn't know him he felt jealousy boiled inside him and him controlling his emotion and Sharingan to activate and struggled to control his pervy demon in him he started breathing hard.

"YOU BITCH STAY AWAY FROM HIM! GOT IT OR—"Karin said and cut off by Sakura.

"Whatever you can have him bitch I'm done with him anyway," Sakura said not caring.

Sasuke sighed in relief knowing that Sakura has dump the Sai guy and his pervy inner demon calm down he's breathing became normal again.

"_Why am I feeling this way?"_ Sasuke thought confused.

"YOU BETTER HARUNO!" Karin said.

"Yeah whatever" Sakura said and pulled Sasuke by the arm.

"Listen up! All of you starting from now Uchiha Sasuke is he's my property he's my boyfriend and he's mine" Sakura said in a very serious tone and lot's of girls were like disgusted Sakura and him together eww.

Karin suddenly laughed "Haruno I didn't know you were in to losers what happened to your taste?" Karin said laughing and eyeing Sasuke up and down disgustingly.

"Sasuke Uchiha…Ewww even if he's the last guy on earth I'm not having sex with him!" Karin said and the students laughed.

"SHUT UP! BITCH!" Sakura said and punched her on the face hard and gave Karin a bloody nose.

"No one insults what's mine" Sakura growled and the bell rang and Sakura glared all the student all scared of her she know one of the scariest person to deal with when you did something to her she will make your life a living hell.

Sakura grabbed Sasuke's hand walk to their class together.

"Saku-ra? Are you alright?" Sasuke asked concerned and blushing.

"Yeah I'm fine," Sakura said.

"Arigato" Sasuke said.

"For what?" Sakura asked.

"For…Awhile…ago" Sasuke shyly said and blushed.

"Aww that's nothing Sasuke-kun now let's get going or we'll be late" Sakura and smiled at him and pulled him and ran faster to their class.

"Wait-...chotto matte-e Sa-Sakura" Sasuke said blushing cutely while being dragged by the vixen.

* * *

Sakura and Sasuke entered inside their classroom and saw the teacher I mean Kakashi-sensei was not there and Sakura's fanboys started to gapped at her and some gave her the lust stare Sasuke growled silently and trying to control himself.

"Oh yeah I forgot he's always late" Sakura mumbled still holding Sasuke's hand.

"Oh come Sasuke-kun let's sit since sensei not yet hear" Sakura said and dragged him to their sit and Sakura sat down beside him and scooted closer and Sasuke blushed and looked away.

"Sasuke-kun don't be shy" Sakura purred and combed his hair between her fingers and pulling him closer leaning in more Sakura licked her lips wanting to taste those innocent lips.

"Sa-Sakura" Sasuke's blushed deepen so very innocently.

"Since Kaka-sensei not here yet why don't we have some fun" Sakura said sexily and licked his cheek hotly Sasuke jump and squirmed on his seat and sweat started to form on his forehead and his perverted demon was raging inside him he started breathing hard to control himself.

Sasuke closed his eyes preventing his eyes from turning red/Sharingan and trying to stop the stupid perverted demon that's controlling him and screaming:

_SEX!_

_Rape! Her!_

_SEX!_

_Fuck! Her!_

_SEX!_

"Sasuke-kun" Sakura whispered snapping him out of his thoughts.

Sakura pulled him closer she was just about to kiss him when suddenly someone grabbed Sakura's hand and pulled her from Sasuke and the said person wrapped their arms around sexy slim waist then push her against the wall of the class room and lean on her ear and breath hotly against it

"Hey babe, miss me?" The guy said

"No Gaara" Sakura said annoyed Sakura and Gaara never been together Gaara just wants Sakura on his bed like he plays with other girls he's a bad boy school's most feared and also considered one of the hottest guy in school.

"Come on babe I just left you, you had some loser seating up on your lap" Gaara said eyeing Sasuke up and down while glaring at him.

"Gaara let me go" Sakura said struggling

Gaara growled "Always remember your mine got it _Mine_" Gaara growled against her ear and nipped her ear and Sakura couldn't help but moan a little come on Gaara is hot but she doesn't like him or desire him and even craved for its Sasuke only for Sasuke.

"Let go of me I'm not yours!" Sakura said struggleling.

* * *

**With Sasuke **

Sasuke was glaring, jealousy boiled inside him again, and immediately his eyes turned red/Sharingan and stand up and walk very fast you couldn't even see him he speed was so fast and he immediately pinned Gaara to the wall holding him by the neck and glaring at him so hard and his Sharingan spinning so wildly.

Sakura couldn't do anything she was half shock of what happened and just stared.

Sasuke gripped Gaara's neck tighter_ "Don't ever touch her again she's MINE!" _Sasuke growled darkly very possessively and Gaara turned a little pale from the tightness of his grip and Sasuke lifted him up a little while smirking evilly and throw him on the floor a little hard and Gaara coughed and some blood came out and stand up and glared at Sasuke.

"Uchiha watch out or I'll make your life hell" Gaara said darkly and walked out of the classroom

Sasuke looked at the students staring at them and glared at them and they all gulped and went back to their own business.

Sakura went to Sasuke immediately to check him and he pushed to the wall and lean down on her ear.

"_Sakura your mine not anyone's mine only mine_" Sasuke said hotly and darkly against her ear Sakura know this is not Sasuke but his words. His words rang through her head she feel ecstatic and… important.

"Yes Sasuke I'm your only your" Sakura whispered in dazed and cupped his cheek and Sasuke closed his eyes slowly and he suddenly fainted against her arms.

Just then, a silver haired man name Kakashi went inside the classroom.

"OHAYO MINNA!" he cheerfully greeted and suddenly noticed Sasuke fainted on Sakura's arms.

"Ok so good morning now let's start the class and Miss Haruno please take Sasuke on the nurses office thank you," Kakashi said

"Hai" Sakura said and carry Sasuke by the shoulder and went to the clinic

Kakashi turned to the class "So anyway what did I miss?" Kakashi asked eyes shining brightly

The class fell on ANIME style "Kakashi-sensei!" The class moaned…

* * *

**With Sasuke and Sakura**

Sakura went inside the nurse office and found the nurse was not there she immediately laid Sasuke down on one of the beds and took out a basin put it on his head took a chair and seat beside on his bed and watch him. And observed that he's cheeks tainted with cute pink blush his brows furrowed cutely.

"Sasuke-kun" Sakura whispered and traced his face with her fingertip starting with his forehead, eyes, nose, cheek, and lastly his mouth and lean down and place a sweet kiss on his innocent lips at this Sasuke calmed down.

"Arigato Sasuke-kun" Sakura whispered and suddenly fell asleep holding his hand.

After about an hour on both of them sleeping, they miss all their classes and schools over.

Sasuke woke up to find Sakura fell asleep waiting for him and Sasuke looked down and blushed that Sakura was holding his hand all the time while he's asleep and it felt good her hand are so warm soft and supple her milky white skin he rubbed her knuckles gently.

"Sakura" Sasuke whispered half smiling.

Sakura's eyes fluttered opened and she looked up and hugged Sasuke immediately so worry about him.

"Sasuke-kun your fine down worry I'm yours, yours only" Sakura whispered and kissed his lips and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer and licked his bottom lip asking for entrance and he shyly opened a little for her to enter.

Sakura crawled up to the bed, straddled on his lap, and pushed him down still not breaking the kiss.

Sasuke started to move his tongue shyly with her's she gripepd his hair tighter and he let out a innocent sexy moaned tat aroused Sakura and kissed him deeper the kiss went on and on and soon they parted for ait both breathing heavily.

Sakura wants to go further but stopped and she does not want to Sasuke suffer from another faint.

Sasuke's face was so flush and panting sweating a little from their hot make out session.

"Sakura I'm sorry," Sasuke, said shyly blushing mad.

"Don't be I should be the one who thank you for saving me" Sakura said cheeks pink then bit her bottom lip she could help but think Sasuke looked so hot while he's so n jealous and possessive mode.

Sakura smirked sexily and pulled him up Sasuke thought she was gonna rape him in the nurses office but he sighed in relief.

"Now you're ok now let's get out of here" Sakura said and grabbed his hand and started running direction to the mall.

"Sa-Sakura wh-what about class?" Sasuke said innocently.

"Silly Sasuke that's what I love about you so innocent. Classes are over since you fainted and I have to stay and look after you now come on" Sakura said childishly running faster.

Sasuke blushed "Arigato Sakura" Sasuke shyly said and looked away.

"Don't mention it" Sakura said "But you have to make it up to me" Sakura said smirking sexily at him staring up and down at his body lustfully.

"_And again why!? Why?! Me!"_ Sasuke moaned mentally thinking what Sakura would do to torture him in so many ways…

**

* * *

**

**I know sorry for the delay tell me your thoughts if this chapter suck ok love to hear all your thoughts :D **

**Once again thank you! **

**And again I need a beta for this story PM if someone like to beta this story thank you…**

**Thanks to ****icist24 for the ideas and helping me to this story thank you icist24! Thank you!!**

**And thank you to these people who reviewed in chapter 14:**

**Elven-Dream-Girl**

**TragedyDawl**

**tearsofjoy159**

**SasoLOVE111**

**True Sakura Uchiha**

**NejiSakuKiba**

**Stud Muffin**

**KinkyK and JazzyJ**

**XxGothFairyLoverxX**

**Animeluv-chan**

**darkangelpia911**

**icist24**

**WIKEDLOVELY**

**xBlackCherryBlossomx**

**harunosakua**

**honeycomb198**

**xemotionallyCONSTIPATEDX**

**SASUKEGURL**

**SakuraUchiha44530**

**XxXSAKURAZxTWINXxX**

**Sasuke and sakura fan**

**LoveAngel604**

**~~~Dark-Mousy~~~**

**amai swEEt loVe**

**xXxcHeRrYbErRyxXx**

**lala . love . muzic**

**XxXstRawBeRRy mInTxXx**

**sHiRoIXD16**

**xXxNothing-Lasts-4EverxXx**

**xXXSakuraTheLostLolitaxXX**

**99 Kisses till Death**

**Kat**

**Bandana Bandit**

**shockmyworld12**

**I think that's it thank you so much **

**Please R&R read and review ok!**

**(******)****おー****(******)****やー****(*****ｏ⌒*****)****すー****(*****ー⌒*****)****みっ**

**Wait for the next chapter soon! :D**

**~*HUGS AND KISSES & POCKY'S TO ALL!!!*~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OWARI**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	16. To the mall!

I don't own Naruto

**Sorry for the super late and delays of chapters. BLAME IT ON SCHOOL! Sorry I've been busy.**

**I have exams and I'm sick back then but now I'm alive and healthy so again sorry for the late!:D**

**Chapter 16: **To the mall!

Sakura dragged Sasuke inside the biggest mall in Tokyo and dragged him inside the food court.

* * *

**In the Food court**

"Sa-Sakura why did you bring me here?" Sasuke asked cutely and titled his head sideways and blushed.

"Ummmm…." Sakura think and sipped her drink.

"I just want to spend time with you and buy you stuff." Sakura winked at him sexily.

Sasuke blushed and bite his burger and both finished eating and Sakura immediately grabbed his hand and went inside the mall in the men section to buy him some new clothes.

* * *

"Sakura why did you take me here my I have allot of clothes at home?" Sasuke said innocently and Sakura looked at him and smiled.

"Come on you call those clothes come on we'll buy some don't worry I'll pay for it" Sakura winked and pushed him inside the fitting room and Sakura tossed all the clothes that she wanted Sasuke to try on.

After a minute passed Sasuke didn't make a sound or even come out of the fitting room.

"Sasuke-kun you still there?" Sakura asked as she try to remove the curtain but Sasuke wouldn't he hold the curtain from preventing to open.

"Sasuke-kun open up pwease I want to see you" Sakura said pouting.

"No it's embarrassing. You'll just laugh at me" Sasuke frowned cutely and popped his head on the curtain.

"Come on now promise I won't laugh at you kay?" Sakura said and cupped his left cheek and kissed his right cheek.

Sasuke blushed and mumbled "Fine" And closed removed his head and slowly open the curtain and Sakura looked up and eyes a bit wide at Sasuke's appearance.

He's wearing a black long sleeved shirt and a black jacket with skulls on it and flames and the hood over his head and wearing skinny jeans for guys and converse chucks and he had a tiny frown and blush plastered across his face and put his hands inside his pocket and keep his face.

"What told you I look bad" Sasuke said frowning.

Sakura didn't answer.

"Sakura?" Sasuke asked and walked closer to her.

"_OMG! Is this Sasuke oh no! He's so hot"_

"**But his nerdy glass gets in the way!"**

"_He's so hot he's the most hot sexy oh god sex god for fucking sake's!"_

"**Cool it Sakura act natural and let's seduce him already make him ours!"**

"_Shut up"_

"**NO"**

"**OH whatever!"**

"Sakura?" Sasuke shakes her shoulder and snapped out of her thoughts.

"Yeah?" Sakura said.

"Are you alright?" Sasuke asked shyly.

"Yes of course WOW!" Sakura said amazed by his looks.

"Is that even you?" Sakura said still amazed

"Of course it's still me" Sasuke said smiled gently at her.

Sakura smiled sexily and pushed him inside the fitting room and closed the curtain and smirked at him sexily.

Sakura forced him to the glass mirror wall and pressed her body close to his and put up her right hand and traced his forehead, face, nose, cheeks, lips, jaw, all the way down his chest and pressed her knee on his crotch.

Sasuke gasped and moaned at the feeling.

"Sa-Sakura!" Sasuke blushed.

Sakura moaned at Sasuke's reaction and licked her lips and lean down on his ear.

"Sasuke you're so hot I just want to take you now!" Sakura rasped hotly against his ear and locked her fingers between his hairs pulled it closer to her face.

"Sasuke everything you do makes me feel ecstatic…." Sakura whispered.

"Why?...Why do you make me feel this way... Why?!" Sakura whispered harshly and gripped his hair tighter but not too tight to hurt him.

"Sa-Sakura I'm sorry---I a-…" Sasuke stuttered.

"Why is it your attitude that makes me want you more?" Sakura asked.

"Or the fact the you looked so delicious right now?" Sakura said.

"Answer me" Sakura demanded.

"I-I don't know" Sasuke whispered.

"Well why don't I find out myself" Sakura said hotly and lean down and kissed his red plump lips and licked his bottom lip wanting to be inside his sweet mouth to taste him.

Sasuke shyly let her in and Sakura forced her tongue inside his mouth tasting him, craving him and gripped his hair pulled him closer and kissed him deeper until she felt Sasuke responding to the kiss gradually and Sakura smirked and went to kiss him and rubbed his chest up and down and broke the kiss start kissing his neck.

Sasuke moaned as Sakura moved up to his collar bone.

* * *

**Outside**

"Um excuse me miss but there are weird noises inside the fitting room please I need to use it" The lady said

"Ummmm… ok mam I'll try to find what the problem" Said the saleslady.

The saleslady went to the fitting room and heard weird noises and suddenly opened to find Sasuke helpless and Sakura on top of him in a very err erotic and awkward position.

Sakura stopped what she's doing and looked at the girl and Sasuke just blushed and looked away.

"I'm sorry mam, sir!" The saleslady said and ran away blushing.

Sakura looked at Sasuke and giggled.

"Come let's get out of here" Sakura said giggling and grabbed his hand Sasuke still blushing hard remembering all the things happened inside the fitting room.

Sakura paid for his clothes and went off.

* * *

While walking around dragging Sasuke around the mall holding his hand buying this and that Sakura got an idea and ran with him to the Ophthalmologist to get his eye fix.

"Sakura why did you take me here my eyes are fine" Sasuke said.

"Silly don't worry I'm not giving you contacts I just want to change your glasses it look so dorky" Sakura said.

Sasuke blushed in embarrassment.

"Don't worry Sasuke I still want you to be the same I'm only changing your glasses" Sakura said gently

"I still want you to stay the way you are" Sakura smiled.

After a minute Sasuke got a new pair of glasses that make his eyes stand out and shined even more clearly and he looked so much hotter like a hottie wearing glasses.

"Now much better right?" Sakura asked as she adjusted the glasses on his face and kissed his nose and walk outside the shop and started to walk to the exit of the mall then suddenly.

"HARUNO IS THAT YOU!" A shrilly annoying voice said behind.

Sakura turned around to find Karin with Ami the other slutty bitch in school both standing wearing their slutty outfit in glory.

"What?" Sakura said.

"What are you doing here and more importantly why is he here?" Ami and Karin said and turned to Sasuke and suddenly stopped what they are saying and stared at Sasuke mouth agape eyes like wide saucers.

Sasuke hold Sakura's hand tighter meaning not being use to the stares.

"Yo! You bitch done staring?" Sakura asked angry.

The 2 stopped staring at Sasuke and rushed beside him and pushed Sakura away from him and cling their arms on Sasuke.

"Hey cutie what's your name?" Ami asked sexily which Sasuke shivered disgustingly.

"You're so hot how come I didn't see you in school?" Karin said rubbing circles on his chest.

Sasuke gulped and looked at Sakura for help not knowing what to do never got an experience on bitches I mean fan girls and Sakura who's on the floor red in anger how dare those sluts barged in and snatched Sasuke out of her hands he belong to her in the first place she's the one who noticed his existence how dare those bitches!

Sakura stand up and went to Sasuke's direction and grabbed Ami and Karin's hair and yanked them on the floor and put a hand on her hip.

"Listen bitches he's mine got it stay away from him" Sakura said darkly her aura darkening more.

"Got it!" Sakura said.

"Why would I be scared of you Haruno?!" Ami said glaring at her for ruining her hair.

"He'll be ours so better take care of your precious Sasuke-kun" Karin said and stands up and both winked at Sasuke.

"Is that a threat?" Sakura said curling her fist and coming closer to them.

And both bitches gulped and ran out off the mall screaming like stupid girls.

"Well that's over" Sakura said smiling happily like nothing happened and turned to look at the people staring at them and gulped and went back to their business.

Sakura went over to Sasuke to check if he's fine.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura cupped his left cheek and blushed and looked away.

"You alright?" Sakura asked.

"Ye-yes" Sasuke said.

Sakura lean down and kissed his lips and started making out with him in public.

People stop and stared at them some are jealous some saying

"That's hot"

"Eww"

And allot off side comments.

Sakura broke the kiss "Sorry I just got…." Sakura blushed.

"What?" Sasuke asked innocently.

"Ummmm…." Sakura hesitate never feeling this before.

'What's this feeling?. I never got this feeling before when I went out with other guys?' Sakura thought.

'_Face it girl you're jealous! JEALOUS!'_ Inner said.

"Sakura what is it please tell me?" Sasuke asked worriedly.

"I'm just…" Sakura said shyly.

"Just?" Sasuke asked.

"Just….Jealous ok" Sakura said blushing hard not wanting to admit the truth.

"Ohhhh…" Sasuke said blushing and smiled mentally for Sakura being jealous which he liked.

Sakura bit her bottom lip "Sasuke-kun let's go home it's getting late" Sakura said.

Sasuke nodded and both leave outside towards home hand in hand.

And the people just stared at the couple leaving.

* * *

While walking home the couple didn't notice a figure watching their every move from the beginning and glared.

"Soon Sakura you'll be mine and better take care of your girl Uchiha" The figure whispered and left behind the shadows…

* * *

**OK so what do you guys think sorry for the uber lateness. :D**

**Thank you for waiting and being patient for reading this story I think this is my most top story yet rather than my first and second **

**The hell I was like what the story alerts, favorites, author alerts are so many and of course the reviews thank you for the 400 guys could've have done this without you guys!**

**Once again thank you so much!**

**And BIG thanks to ****icist24 for helping me giving me ideas advice and cheering me up!**

**And I got a really one mean review good that totally make me sad even if it's only one. **

**But well I still have to write! For you guys :D**

**Thank you icist24! Thank you!!**

**And thank you to these people who reviewed in chapter 15:**

**Girl in love!!!**

**The Blood Thirsty Sliver Wolf**

**iheartSungMin**

**sasuxsaku4ever**

**Sasuke and sakura fan**

**Uchiha-kun!**

**SasUSakU!!!**

**sAKURA!**

**iSakura**

**.....**

**sHiRoIXD16**

**XxXstRawBeRRy mInTxXx**

**lala. love .muzic**

**xXxcHeRrYbErRyxXx**

**amai swEEt loVe**

**honeycomb198**

**yumi-echizen**

**Yo No Mi Tenshi**

**icist24**

**harunosakua**

**Animeluv-chan**

**LoveWithoutFear.**

**xBlackCherryBlossomx**

**nassima123**

**SasoLOVE111**

**XxGothFairyLoverxX**

**tearsofjoy159**

**LoveAngel604**

**Kat**

**shockmyworld12**

**cutecookiechick**

**TragedyDawl**

**Elven-Dream-Girl**

**You guys ROCK TO THE CORE thank you so much for all the reviews! **

**And a never ending thanks and thank you to all you guys!**

**Please R&R read and review ok!**

**(**)****おー****(**)****やー****(*****ｏ⌒*****)****すー****(*****ー⌒*****)****みっ**

**Wait for the next chapter soon! :D**

**~*HUGS AND KISSES & POCKY'S TO ALL!!!*~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OWARI**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	17. AUTHORESS NOTE PLEASE READ

**AUTHORESS Note:**

**IMPORTANT:**

I'm really sorry if I did not update I think I'm going for a break in fanfiction T-T and in writing stories cause I really have allot of stuff going on in school sorry but don't worry as soon as the school problems are gone I'll be back alive and continue my stories!.

Hope you guys understand :D ^-^

And I really hope you would read my stories again as I update it again :D

And again sorry :c

**~*~XxX -sUgAr . sPaRkLe .KiSsEs- XxX~*~**

**m(_ _)m ****ゴメンナサ****イ ****GOMENN!**


	18. What's wrong?

**HIIII!~ : )**

**My last update about this story was like…****11-20-09 gosh that long! O_O**

**I bet I'm the crappiest writer here in FF for not updating that long! XD it's 2013! **

**It's been like IDK? 3-4 Years? XD hahaha sorry though here's the chapter and tell me your thoughts sorry if this chapter is crappy or something.. thanks for bearing with me and for you guys reading my crappy smutty story… XDD and after re-scanning some of it IDK where to start this chapter LOL! Excuse the crappy grammar or the spelling and the sucky writing. Haha anyways enough of my ranting here's chapter **

**Chapter 17: **What's wrong?

Sasuke and Sakura are inside the car on their way home and Sasuke noticed that Sakura was not her usual self, seducing Sasuke like her everyday routine. Making out in the closet. Teasing him making him blush with need.

He is not complaining though but Sasuke can't help but feel there is something wrong with her. All she does is peck him on the cheek or give him a chase kiss now and then…

Sasuke will just have to ask her and talk to her about it when they reach home.

…

Sasuke's room.

…

Sasuke closed the door and Sakura just started removing her clothes and leaving her in her matching bra and underwear and Sasuke started blushing.

"Saku-Sakura?" Sasuke said blushing at the girl undressing in front of him like nothing is wrong.

Sakura gave him a side way glance and smirk but Sasuke saw her eyes there is something definitely is wrong.

"Hmm? Sasuke-kun?" Sakura said and turn around to face him and walked over him wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Sakura…" He said blushing thinking something would happen something kinky but Sasuke pushed those thoughts away and ask her what's wrong.

"What is it Sasuke-kun?" Sakura said staring at his eyes playing the locks of his hair between her fingers.

"Saku-" Sasuke started but Sakura kissed him and pulled him closer and kissed him hard with so much passion than before and Sakura licked his bottom lip asking for entrance which of course Sasuke granted her access to his mouth and Sakura coaxed his tongue to play with him and Sasuke by instinct wrapped his arms around her pulling her close as well with a blush painted on his cheeks.

While making out in the middle of his room. Sakura walked backwards and pushed Sasuke on top of the bed with her straddling him still not breaking their hot kiss.

Sakura moaned at the kiss as she felt Sasuke caressed the sides of her hips with his warm hands and Sakura skillfully unbutton his school polo and she too started to feel Sasuke's body making him shudder and melt under her touch.

Sasuke unable to continue the kiss cause of the lack of oxygen he pulled away from her heated kiss and a string of saliva was attached to both of their mouths evidence of their kiss.

Sasuke looked up to see a panting Sakura but her eyes are different. She wasn't staring at him she was looking down with her pink bangs covering her eyes.

Sasuke sat up and pulled Sakura onto his lap.

"What's wrong?" he asked worried drawing circles on her back.

She didn't answer and he sighed.

"Look at me Sakura tell me please I want to know" He said getting a little bold. Sakura was a little bit surprised at his sudden bold question cause Sasuke is never the one to dominate her.

"Sasuke—" She started but Sasuke pulled her chin to make her look up to him.

"Look at me.." Sasuke said his eyes full of worry for her.

"Please Sasuke let's not talk about this for now ok?" Sakura said getting serious not putting the –kun in his name.

Sasuke sighed.

"Sakura please I~" Sasuke said getting a little angry for not telling him it's the first time he saw her like this and he wasn't able to finish his sentence cause he was cut off by Sakura with her lips slamming onto his and pulled his polo down and threw it across the room and she broke the kiss and pushed him down with her straddling him again.

She leaned down and breath on his ears.

"Sasuke please let's not talk about it" She said her voice filled with pain.

"Maybe some other time.." She said trailing kisses on his neck down to his shoulder and stopped and face him.

"OK?" She said softly and he just nodded not wanting to fight with her any longer.

She then smiled gently and cupped his left cheek and leaned down and kissed him. Sasuke eagerly responded and sat up and pulled her closer and unclasped her bra and slipped it of her and pulled her feeling her soft mounds clashed on his chest and both moaned at the feeling.

Sasuke broke the kiss and trailed kisses on the side of her face, neck and on her shoulder.

"Sakura.." He said in between kisses and turned her around so she was facing his back and continued trailing kisses on her shoulder.

Sakura didn't mind that she wasn't in control this time. She didn't care cause something was really bothering her that she couldn't bring herself to say Sasuke but she shrugged it of and focus on Sasuke who was pleasuring her. Tonight was all about Sasuke and her.

"Sasuke~" Sakura gasped as he pinched her pink harden nipple with his left hand and trailed his other hand trailing down south.

"Sakura.." He said his voice getting husky as he nipped her ear playfully.

"Hmm…." She bit her bottom lip and her legs quivered at the feel of Sasuke's right hand inside of her thighs getting closer to her clothed womanhood and felt her wet.

"Let's make love tonight Sakura" He whispered in he ear huskily with his of boldness but you could feel that he was somewhat shy and rubbed her clit through her clothed womanhood.

"Sasuke~Ahh~" Sakura moaned as she felt him circled her clit expertly. She wondered how did Sasuke knew how to touch her that way but right now she didn't care cause it felt good. She might have to question him later.

Sasuke smirked feeling his lust heighten at how Sakura respond to him and pulled her panties down and Sasuke bit his bottom lip from cursing at how wet she got cause of him.

"Ha-hai!" She almost screamed as Sasuke ran his index finger up and down her slit teasing her and she clutched Sasuke's arm at the pleasure and suddenly bit her bottom lip and breathe in as he sunk two of his fingers inside her.

She was breathing heavily leaned her head back to his chest as she felt his 2 thick fingers inside her.

"S-asuke…" She moaned with need and pushed her hips forward at the lack of movement that Sasuke is doing.

"Sakura.. your so wet" Sasuke purred in her ear making her shudder and moved his fingers in and out of her in a moderate pace and he could her the squelching sound of his fingers as he pumped it in and out of her pussy.

"Mmmnn… Sasuke-kun.." She said her hips moving wanting it faster.

"Na-ah Sakura.. let's take it slow tonight alright?" He said huskily now getting bold as he took control of the situation and he pulled his fingers out of her and her grabbed her face turned her head around and gave her a kiss.

"Sasuke.. your different is it your.. other side?" Sakura said nervously rubbing her legs she wanted more.

"No, Sakura it's me not my other me.." He whispered as he gaze at her green orbs and leaned in and put 2 of his fingers in his mouth and taste her and Sakura blushed at Sasuke's boldness. She was surprise that Sasuke could even act like this with her in bed nonetheless and she was admitting it to herself that she liked it and she felt relief as she saw his eyes are not red.

He stopped sucking his fingers and licked his lips. Sakura let her gaze fell on his lips that was wet with her juices.

"Now where were we?" He said and cupped her chin and crashed his lips up-on hers roughly.

…

**Well that's what I got for now people.. review I might update again soon. Still not sure though sorry if me ish busy sorry again. Thank you guys for bearing with me and for reading my crappy story XD love u all mwah! Review alright tell me your thoughts!~ hope this will suffice for now XD sorry if the chapter sucked…**

**Well review!**

**TBC!**


End file.
